Queen Explosion Murder
by abSoLUte234bBq
Summary: There are plenty of Female!Izuku stories out there, but not enough Fem!Katsuki. So, here you have it, the AU where Bakugou Katsuki is a girl, Kirishima and Kaminari are her henchmen, Todoroki does give a shit, and Midoriya just wants her to chill. Ashido and Sero are in it for the fun, because the Bakusquad won't be complete otherwise. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! I am so excited for this story, and I hope you're just as excited as I am. I just got this idea randomly and decided, Oh what the heck, let's do this. But first, I want to make a few things clear. This is set in a quirkless AU. And this is going to focus more on friendship and family than romance, but there will be some pairings later on, probably. The only pairing that I have decided yet is KiriKami. Others will be decided when I get there. And this is going to be told entirely from Katsuki's P.O.V. And, the Bakusquad refer to each other by their first names except for Katsuki who uses nicknames or last names. Lastly, the Bakugou family is sort of dysfunctional, but they still love each other. And, obviously, beware of Katsuki's mouth. Right, that's all. Now let's start the story!  
**

* * *

 **_C_** ** _hapter 1 :_  
**

When I wake up in the morning, it's fucking 6 am, because no matter what Kirishitma or Pikachu might tell you, I am a fucking morning person. And for good reason, too.

Reason #1. If I wake up early, I have time to get my morning exercise, which helps me to keep calm throughout the day, because God knows I need it, what with having to deal with Shitty Hair and Elekid throughout the whole day. Yes, I am always fucking calm, fuck you Kirishima, Kaminari.

Reason #2. My parents aren't up that early to annoy me first thing in the morning, so I can get some very much needed peaceful me time. My parents, specifically the hag(who is my mother), are so nosy and annoying and don't seem to know anything other than snooping into other people's business. My old man always says that the hag and I are totally alike, but I think that's just a load of bullshit. The hag's insufferable, whereas I am fucking awesome.

Reason #3... Well, I don't actually have a reason 3, but the first two reasons are valid enough for a third one to not matter.

OK, back to the point. When I wake up, it's 6 am. I brush my teeth thoroughly and then get my morning exercise. I head on downstairs to get my breakfast, only to see that my parents are already seated on the dining table, having breakfast themselves.

What is the point of getting up early if they are going to be up anyway? Now I am starting to doubt the validity of my own points.

Pops gestures for me to join them and I did. He greets me with a good morning, which I return, although I do not think that the morning was good at all. I can practically feel the tension between the three of us. I actually do make an effort to be nice to my old man, 'cause he's not like the hag or me. He's the most normal out of us and he never raises his voice against me or the hag, and I know we don't make anything easy for him. Sometimes, it just seems as id he's afraid to intervene, that he's just a coward.

But a few years back, when the hag was going through a particularly hard time, she once told me that my dad was a really brave and strong person. Although I don't usually see it, I don't doubt it either because if there is one thing I know about my mother, it's that she doesn't lie.

We might not talk properly a lot, but when we do, we don't lie.

The hag's voice brings me out of my musings. "Katsuki, you're up early," she says, passing me some food. I examine the breakfast for a moment before accepting it with a nod.

"I'm always early, and besides, I could say the same about you," I say nonchalantly, and maybe sort of rudely. It's not that I intentionally try to be rude to her or that I hate her or anything. In fact, she's actually one of the few people i do have respect for and look up to. But we don't seem to be able to communicate in any other way. Or maybe it's just what we like to do.

Wow, we're both really shitty people. Sometimes, I wonder why my old man hasn't left us already.

Maybe that's exactly why the hag thinks he's strong and brave.

I finish my food quickly, not because I want to get away or anything, but because I just really like it so much. One great point about the hag is that her cooking is first class. And I am so fucking glad that she passed this skill on to me. But the only people who have ever gotten the chance to eat my cooking are my so called 'friends'. It's always the old hag who cooks at home, even though she's really busy.

As soon as I've finished eating, I head back upstairs to my room. I make sure that my bag is packed and then put on my school uniform. My uniform is not a girl's one, but a boy's, because there is no fucking way I am putting on that skirt. My uniform, coupled with my short hair in first year, always had people mistaking me for a boy. But who cares what a couple extras think?

My hair's gotten slightly longer now, almost enough to tie in a ponytail. Just last week, Kirishima made a joke about how people won't mistake me for a guy anymore now and I decked him for it, but now that I am looking at my reflection in the mirror, I realize that he is right. I do look slightly more girlish than before. But Shitty Hair totally had it coming for trying to comment on my appearance. At least Kaminari had enough sense of self-preservation to keep his mouth shut.

I start fixing my hair, only to be interrupted by that annoying ringtone of my phone that Ashido had set up and would not let me change. Cursing inwardly, I pick up the phone, only to see that the called ID is 'Shitty Hair', which makes me curse outwardly as well.

"What do you want?" I demand.

" _Yo, Katsuki!_ ," Kirishima's annoying voice greets me, " _You ready? Denki and I are just waiting outside your house!_ "

I roll my eyes. As if I did not know that. Kirishima and Kaminari always wait outside my house, even on times when I'm not going to school and want to have nothing to do with them. Correction: _Mostly_ on times when I'm not going to school and want to have nothing to do with them.

"Yeah, I already know that," I said and abruptly ended the call.

I fix my hair, pocket the phone, and pick up my headphones as well, because I am going to need something to tune out to when the two idiots start flirting. Ugh, gross.

Before leaving, I take one last look at my reflection. My hair is spiked up just enough, I am sporting my trademark scowl(so that people will know to stay the fuck away from me without having to verbalize it), my shirt fits just right, and my pants have a baggy texture to it.

Perfect, perfect, perfect. Like always.

I head out of the house, but not before reassuring my parents that I won't be causing any trouble at school. Kirishima and Kaminari are waiting for me outside the house, just as they had said. As soon as they see me, Kirishima greets me with waves and Kaminari with a 'Yo'. I nod at them in acknowledgement, and the three of us start walking to school.

"Man, Mina's still not back from her vacation and Hanta's got the flu! The bakusquad won't be complete without them!" Shitty Hair exclaims dramatically while Pikachu nods vigorously.

I roll my eyes at him. I really don't get why they like to include me in their band of idiots, or why they've named the group after _me_ , when I'm the one who is most against the idea, the one who just gets roped into their idiotic shenanigans. Fuckers.

Kirishima and Kaminari keep talking about meaning stuff, which I am perfectly content with, as long as they keep me out of the conversation. But of course, that's too good to be true.

"Hey, Kacchan, it's your first day of senior year, 'cause you didn't attend the first month due to the suspension. How do you feel?" Kaminari asks me.

I glare at him when he says that name, that annoying nickname given to me by my childhood friend/rival/pest, and then scowl because of the subject matter. Right, the suspension. Late into my second year, I had gotten suspended for three months, which means I ended up missing the first month of my third year. A month's load of schoolwork. Kirishima and Kaminari offered to show me their work, but their handwriting were like scrambled eggs and I couldn't understand jack shit.

"Load of bull," I say, "If the school had just been man enough to own up to their own mistakes, I wouldn't have been suspended and therefore missed a whole month of work. What a fucking nightmare."

"Well, you know how it works. They needed someone to take the blame and considering your.. er, personality and record, you were the most reasonable choice. I still feel horrible though, that you were the only one who got such punishment. We were all at fault," says Kaminari.

"No!" I exclaim, suddenly feeling rather furious, "None of us were at fault! It was the school's fucking fault, and they should have owned up to it!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill dude," says Kirishima, patting me on the back and then promptly bouncing back as soon as I try to hit him. Damn, he knows me too well.

The two of them drop the subject soon enough, and I decide that it's time for me to tune them out. I put on my headphones and start listening to Metallica songs. Ah, nothing like some good heavy metal to get me to relax. Yes, I am capable of relaxing. Fuck off Kirishima, Kaminari.

I am shaken out of my stupor by Kirishima when we get to the school building. And I mean that Kirishima is _literally_ shaking me. I quickly shove him off and send a nasty glare to Kaminari for laughing. He immediately shuts up, but I can see that he's still holding back his laughter, which causes me to smack him on the head.

"Ow!" he cries indignantly, "That hurt Katsuki!"

"Good," I say, smirking, "That's what it's meant to do."

Kirishima grins at us, "Race you both to the classroom!" and then promptly takes off towards the school building. Kaminari soon follows him while yelling about how it was totally unfair that Kirishima got a head-start.

A grin spreads itself across my face. "Die, you shitnerds, I'm the one who's gonna win!" and with that, I set off after them, determined not to lose. Because victory is in my fucking name, and there's no way I'm letting those idiots get the better of me.

I have really, really, really shitty friends. But I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

 **And cut! Next chap, we get to see IcyHot and Deku, so you better get excited! I tried to keep the characters in character(lol!) and I hope they aren't too OOC. Katsuki's relationship with the bakusquad, Izuku and Shouto are the most important elements of the story. And her parents too. It feels rather to weird to refer to Katsuki as she. But you should all get used to this. Until next time!**

 **P.S. Victory actually _is_ in Katsuki's name. Look it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugou is stuck with Todoroki during a rainy day, and her dinner is ruined by the presence of the Midoriya family. And just when she thinks that things cannot possibly get any worse, Kirishima chooses 2 a.m in the morning to tell her that Kaminari is in the hospital.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:  
_**

It's been two fucking weeks since my suspension was over and I am still nowhere near catching up to everything that had been covered in the last month. Shitty Hair and Electric Idiot are no fucking help at all, and the teachers are all fucking demons. Aizawa-sensei and Yagi-sensei(whom we call All Might) have been somewhat considerate, but that's all- somewhat. Aizawa still gives me shit, but I'm his best student, and All Might has always favored me and Deku slightly more than all the other students.

Black Eyes and Tape Arms are finally back to classes, and now that the whole gang is complete, I not only have to deal with my own studies, but I have to tutor those fucking idiots too. And not to mention that Pinky and Soy Sauce Face are even more behind on classes than me.

And then there's the matter with Deku. He's been constantly pestering me about how I am doing and all that shit and if I wanted help with studies or anything. Pfft, as if I'd ever take help from a useless nerd like him. While our relationship has certainly gotten better than middle school, I still think that Deku is just that- a Deku. Can't he just take a hint that I want nothing to do with him? Always fucking meddling in my business.

Since I have a lot of catching up to do, and I am in no shape or form a slacker like my so called friends, I always stay back after school to do my work. The main reason for this is that there is never any quiet in my house. Also, the school's nearer to the gym than my house, so I just directly to go the gym from there before going back home. It's not like the hag or my old man are ever present in the house at this hour anyway.

Today is just like one of those days. I stay behind after everyone's left and then get to work. I first finish all of today's homework, and then get back to all the things that I've missed. I start with Math, which I find to be the easiest despite Kaminari's insistence that it's fucking hard, and then work my way to English. English is actually one of my better subjects, although most of the class are rather weak at it.

I loose track of time as I study, and when I have finished, it turns out that it has been three hours. I pack my bag and start heading out of the school building, only to see that it's raining outside. And it isn't just raining, it is raining _hard_. It is practically a fucking storm, and I hate storms as much as I hate the cold, which is a lot. And the cherry on the top? I don't have a fucking umbrella.

"Shit," I swear out loud, and it's fucking justified, because this is exactly the sort of situation where you want to beat the hell out of yourself for being the stupidest person on earth and when you can't do that swearing is the only way to sort of make yourself feel better, although it never works and only serves to make it more prominent just how much you've fucked up.

And I'm not saying that just because I'll get wet walking in the rain without an umbrella, I'm saying that because as soon as the curse flew out of my mouth, I heard a voice call me from behind and when I turn around, I come face to face with the person I least want to meet right now. Guess who?

Todoroki fucking Shouto, aka Half 'n Half Bastard.

I groan out loud, because seriously? Seriously? Is this some sort of Shoujo manga or something, because the timing is just way too fucking convenient. I swear because I don't have an umbrella and at that exact moment, my rival shows up, _with an umbrella over his head_. Why? Why does this sort of thing happen to me? I glare at the umbrella as if it has personally offended me. Which it has.

"Bakugou?" Todoroki says again, and I stop glaring at the umbrella in favor of glaring at him instead.

"What?" I grit out, "I fucking heard you the first time, Half 'n half."

"What are you doing here?" He asks, perfectly calm, as if I totally was not glaring at him right now. See, this is one of the reasons why this bastard of a strawberry shortcake gets on my nerves so much.

"I could ask the same thing to you," I say, trying to convey all my feelings of hatred in that one sentence. Turns out it doesn't work, because he answers perfectly calmly, not even fazed one bit. Damn.

"I was taking care of some council matters," Oh right, he's in the student council. "You still haven't answered my question, though."

I purse my lips, because I really have better things to do than make small talk with Half 'n Half. Like go to the gym, for instance. But it doesn't seem like the storm will be going down anytime soon, and I'm stuck with him for now.

"Studies," I say shortly, and he nods in understanding and doesn't ask me to elaborate, which I am fucking glad for because I really have no fucking wish to extend my chat with him any longer than it needs to. And if he's just here to gloat over the fact that he has an umbrella and I don't, then he's very much welcome to leave before I bash his face in.

"You don't have an umbrella," he says, and it's not a question or anything, just a simple observation. And for some reason, that really rubs me the wrong way.

"Look, if you're here just to annoy me, then you can fucking leave and let me be miserable by myself," I say, because it's certainly much better than being miserable with him. And although he does not even show any visible reaction, I can practically feel the smugness radiating off him, and it takes me another moment to realize what I have just done.

 _I just admitted that I don't have an umbrella. I confirmed what he just said. I lost,_ he _won._

As soon as this realization hits me, I feel furious. That bastard. I know that he knows exactly what has just happened. Ugh, I swear I'll win next time.

Wait a second, what am I saying? There will never _be_ a second round, because I am definitely not going to be hanging around with him any longer. For some reason, that does not make me feel as enthusiastic as before.

"You don't have an umbrella and there's a storm going on," Todoroki says, fidgeting slightly. During normal circumstances, I might have missed it, but I am hyper aware of him right now. "You won't be able to get home at this rate. You could walk with me if you want. I mean, my house is in the same direction."

My eyes narrow into a suspicious glint, but I also can't hide my surprise. Why is he inviting me to walk with him? Is this some sort of new challenge? But I can't see how he's benefiting from this. And besides, we're not even that close. Sure, we were paired up for a project once, which he half-assed, which in turn led to me punching the lights out of him which sent him to the hospital for a week. Which got me suspended for a week too.

Yeah, I really don't see how we might have gotten closer from that incident. If anything, we should be trying to keep away from each other as much as possible, because clearly nothing good comes out of putting the two of us together.

"Are you- are you offering me your umbrella? But- _why_?"

Todoroki knits his eyebrows in a confused expression "Because we're friends? And anyways, would you rather stay here all night?"

I stare at him in disbelief. He thinks that we're friends? But why would he think that? It certainly cannot be because I sent him to the hospital for a week, because even _I_ can tell that it's no reason to think that two people are friends. God, he's just like Deku. They are both annoying and troublesome and they both think that they're friends with me, which they are definitely fucking not.

"Friends? We're not friends," I say, because someone's got to bring this illusionist to reality.

And the way his face contorts at my statement is so fucking pathetic, that it almost makes me feel pity for him. "We're not?" he says in an unhappy tone, his voice barely above a whisper, and he sounds so much like a kicked puppy that it almost makes me want to take back my words. Almost.

Seriously, what do all the girls in our school see in him? All I see when I look at Todoroki is an awkward, half-peeled potato.

"We're not friends," I repeat, and then add, "But, well, I guess I'll," God, do I have to say this? "I'll take you up on the offer."

Todoroki raises an eyebrow. "Now you want to walk with me? I though we aren't friends." Gee, petty much?

"We're not. But, well, as you said, it's not like I can fucking stay here all night. Or walk in the rain. I'd rather risk being seen with the likes of you than to get a fucking cold. I've already missed enough school as it is."

A sort of smile appears on Todoroki's face, but I can't be sure because he always keeps his facial expressions to the bare minimum. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Bakugou."

And that's it. Why did I think it would be a good idea to walk with Todoroki Shouto, of all people? But the rain isn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon, and he's the best bet I've got at reaching home sometime in this year.

And also, Half 'n Half is fucking wrong, I do have a sense of humor. And even if it is just to prove that point to him, I'll stay with him for a little longer.

The walk back home is sort of awkward at first but pretty soon, we get into an argument about our latest assignment and it almost feels like a comfortable banter. At least, I don't want to bash his pretty face in right now as much as I did before, which I guess is some sort of improvement.

By the time we reach my house, the rain has gone down considerably. I have been half expecting him to ditch me as soon as he gets the chance, but it turns out that the Half 'n Half actually has enough decency to walk me straight to my door. If he's doing that just for me to say a thank you or anything, though, then I'm definitely going to punch his lights out.

"Don't expect a 'thank you' or anything," I say, glaring at him, "It was just a matter of convenience. And don't you dare tell anyone about it!"

Todoroki huffs in an almost exasperated way. And- and he sounds amused? God, if he is making fun of me in his head right now, I will break every fucking bone in his body. I swear, this half-assed trash gets on my nerves just as much as Deku does, which is saying something.

"Why is it that everything you say sounds like a challenge? Not everyone is always looking to fight, Bakugou. I won't tell anyone, if it makes you happy. You should get going now, and close your mouth, you might catch flies."

I stare at him, my mouth still gaping like a fish. "Did you, did you just make a joke?"

Todoroki just gives a non-committal shrug in response, and I am still aghast. I cannot believe that I just heard Todoroki effing Shouto, the embodiment of stoicism, make a joke. I don't know if I should be honored or horrified. Because I've heard Kaminari make better jokes than that.

"You know what, just- just fucking leave. I have better things to do," I say, suddenly feeling fucking exhausted.

Todoroki nods and leaves with a simple 'goodbye, Bakugou'. I sigh in relief and take out the keys of my house, only to realize that there is no lock. Wait, that means that my parents are home. But why? They aren't supposed to be back until 10. Frowning, I ring the doorbell, and as if she had been standing by the door waiting for me all this time, my old witch of a mother opens the door in a split second and greets me with a slap on the back.

The old hag has absolutely no qualms about physical contact with anyone but I am not a very touchy feel-y person. Bodily contact is more down Kirishima and Kaminari's alley. And apparently my mother's.

"Ow, what the hell?" I yell, "What are the fuck are you doing at home, hag?"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother, you ungrateful little asshole?!" The hag yells back and tries to catch me into a headlock. But I am faster than her, and barely manage to slip under her arms and into the house. The hag yells a few more things but I tune her out and enter the living room, where my old man is seated on a sofa, calmly sipping tea and watching TV.

As soon as he sees me, he smiles. "Hello, Katsuki, welcome back. How was school?"

"Like always, shitty," I reply shortly, getting straight to the point. "Why are you both at home? Weren't you supposed to be working until late night?"

"Ah, right, we took a day off," My old man says happily, and when he sees my confused expression, he adds, "We forgot to tell you, didn't we? The Midoriyas are coming for dinner."

And just like that, my day went even deeper into a hellhole.

* * *

I am helping the hag to cook dinner. We are making a super fancy dinner although I have no idea why because it's just the Midoriyas, not the royal family or anything. But I suppose it's just a formality, after all, I don't think Deku's family has visited us for years. Mine and Deku's rocky relationship created a rift in our families for quite some time, but we've reconciled and I guess that's what the dinner invitation is for.

The rain has completely stopped by now, and I am feeling rather stupid. I should have just waited at school until now and then made my way to the gym, not walk with Half 'n Half. At least then, I would have been able to get my regular workout so that I could get through the dinner with Deku with a rational head.

But I suppose cooking is quite peaceful too. It's one of the only things which the old hag and I can communicate in without getting into a fight. Swearing is still there, though. But that's just a fucking part of both of us that we can't get rid of. Not that we want to.

My old man is still sitting in front of the TV, which I find to be rather odd. Normally, the hag would always yell at him until he joined us in cooking. It's not like he's particularly good at it, but he helps around in the kitchen. But today, my old witch of a mother has not said one fucking thing to him and for some reason, that does not bode well with me. At fucking all. Did something happen between them?

"Oi, oi, what are you spacing out for, my little asshole chef? Pass me the salt, would you?" The hag yells at me. I do throw the salt container towards her, but I make sure to let her know exactly how annoyed I am with it.

The hag catches on and gives me a shit-eating grin. "What, you don't like it? But you used to love it when I called you that when you were little! But, well, minus the asshole part but I guess that just comes with being a teenager."

"Shut up," I say, "Just get back to cooking. When's the Deku family gonna come, anyways?"

The thing which the hag does next has me totally convinced that yes, this woman is definitely a demon and no way in hell my mother. _She fucking hits me with a frying pan. On the head._ And it fucking hurts, might I tell you.

"Ow, what the fuck, hag? I was just asking a fucking question!" I yell at her, rubbing my head which now feels quite sore.

"Tsk, tsk," says the hag, shaking her head in a disappointed way, "The Midoriyas are our friends, stop insulting them. And also, stop fucking swearing so much, it's unbecoming of a lady to do so."

I snort, because seriously? Only the hag. She tells me stop swearing while swearing in that same sentence herself.

"Look who's talking," I snicker.

We remain quiet after that. It takes around ten more minutes to get everything ready for dinner. The hag starts arranging everything on the table while I ditch her in favor of joining my old man. He asks me a few things about school and how I'm doing and I ask him about how his work is going. We don't really talk all that much, but it feels comforting to do so once in a while. I am just about to ask him if something is going on between him and the old hag when suddenly, the door bell rings.

Immediately, my good mood flies out of the window, only to be replaced by the sour mood which Deku has never once failed to put me in. Just the mere thought of him is repulsing, how am I going to stand being around him for the whole dinner?

The hag opens the door. The old man and I also stand up to greet them. Standing outside the door is the Midoriya family, even Deku's dad is here, whom I only ever remembering bumping into as kids one time. Other than that, this is he first time I am meeting him.

He is actually a rather good-looking person and to me, he looks even younger than Auntie Inko. Mama Midoriya herself looks rather nice, but I can't help but notice that she has definitely put on more than a few pounds since the last time I saw her. Hell, even Deku is dressed up nicely and, dare I say it, he actually looks rather nice. I mean, he doesn't look as much as a nervous wreck as he usually does, which I guess is a better change.

I am in no way complementing him though, mind you.

"Ah, Katsuki, you've grown up," Mama Midoriya says, and I have to resist the urge to say 'No shit'. Partly because it would be rude, but mostly because the old hag will smack me for it.

So I give her a smile and it does not come out as forced as I though, surprising even me. Huh, what do you know. I am actually capable of acting like a decent person to a Midoriya.

"Uh- um, hey Kacchan!" Deku says, "You look nice."

I give him an incredulous look, because what part of me looks _nice_? I am still wearing my school dress, for fuck's sake! Is he mocking me? If he is, then I am definitely going to kill him, his parents be damned.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask, and okay, that comes out a little harsher than I meant. Oh well, meh.

The hag immediately shoots me a glare and I can feel the atmosphere tense up. Deku also turns into a stuttering mess and keeps muttering a whole lot of gibberish. Finally, I can't take anymore of his nonsense.

"Oi, Deku!" I snap at him. he gets back into the present and yelps, startled. I roll my eyes.

"Er, what I meant to say is, I'm not mocking you at all, Kacchan! I really do think you look nice!" Deku says in an almost embarrassed and flustered way. I glare at him again, but don't say anything, because I can feel the hag's glare burning through my back.

"Er, well, what are you all doing outside? Please come in," says my old man. His attempt at breaking the ice is pathetic by I resist the urge to roll my eyes because hey, at least he did _something_.

The old hag and my pops lead the Midoriyas into the house and straight to the dining table. We are all no-nonsense people, so we like to get straight to the point, which in this case, is dinner. Deku is walking beside me and I can practically feel the nervousness rolling off of him. And he has started muttering again about god knows what.

"Stop with the muttering, idiot. It's fucking annoying," I say. His nonsensical gibberish is really getting on my nerves.

Deku steps back with a startled 'eep' and apologizes. I ignore him in favor of taking my seat on the table. And when I see the seating arrangements, I have a very strong urge to bang my head on the wall, because really? Why the hell does Deku have to seat beside me? I would rather sit beside his dad even, thank you very much.

Reluctantly, I accept the fact that today is definitely the worst day of my life and I am doomed to have dinner seated beside Deku. Seriously, what sort of karma is working against me? First I forget my umbrella and have to come home with Todoroki, and now I have to have dinner with Deku and his family. Is this because I ate Kirishima's share of spicy food too last week? I swear I'm going to apologize to him for it so please, whatever deity is at work out there, get me out of this nightmare.

Our parents start making small talk about who knows what while I scornfully eat my food. It's not that it's bad, it's actually really fucking good, but the presence of the Midoriyas has really soured my mood. Next to me, I see Deku take some curry in his plate and taste it.

Now, it's not like I actually care about Deku's opinion, but I made that curry and I want to know what it tastes like, because I haven't tasted it myself. So, I ask,

"How is it?"

I place a scrutinizing gaze on Deku and observe him. He puts another spoonful of curry into his mouth and looks straight into my eyes, saying, "It's good."

And for some reason, that makes me feel disappointed, although it should not, because Deku's opinion does not fucking matter. But still, I can't help but ask, "Just good?"

Deku puts another spoonful into his mouth and smiles at me. "Oh, you misunderstood, Kacchan. It's not just good. It's just _that_ good."

And I don't know why, but that simple sentence makes me feel really fucking happy. Through the rest of the dinner, I don't feel like killing Deku as much as before. In fact, I don't even try to pick any fights with him. Huh, someone should give me a gold medal.

The dinner passes peacefully and before I know it, the Midoriyas are getting ready to leave. My old witch of a mother makes me walk the Deku family to the front door, which I find to be really unnecessary, because they aren't kids and can walk perfectly fine. But the hag gives me a small lecture about formalities and all that shit and forces me to walk with them.

I really should become the poster child of patience this year, because when Deku says goodbye to me and Mama Midoriya kisses me on the cheek, I don't blow up in either of their disgustingly cute faces. I even nod to papa Midoriya and shake his hand without telling him to fuck himself. By the time they have left, I am patting myself on the back for my godly levels of self-restraint.

I help the hag to clean up the dining table and then go up to my room. I change my clothes and brush my teeth before face-planting into my bed. Today has been a really fucking exhausting day, and I want nothing more than to sleep right now. It does not take me that long to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I am woken up by the annoying ringing of my phone. I groan as I wake up and fumble to try to reach the phone while still in a half-asleep state. I am feeling really, really angry and sorry for the bastard who called me up at this hour, because although I have not seen the clock yet, my inner radar is telling me that it is not yet morning.

When I finally reach my phone, my inner radar is proven right. It is fucking 2 a.m. And the caller ID is 'Shitty Hair'.

I groan and bang my head on the bedpost. Why? Why? Now I am fucking convinced that some sort of karma is working against me. Because seriously? As if Half 'n Half and Deku weren't enough already.

I receive the call and growl at Kirishima, "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?"

Normally, Kirishitma always greets me cheerfully after this and complains about how I am too uptight. But this time, I hear nothing of that sort. Instead, what greets me is Kirishima's nervous and broken voice which immediately gives it away that he has been crying.

"Katsuki, you have to get to the hospital. R- right now."

Now I am fully awake. What has happened? Shitty Hair never cries and he has no reason to call me at 2 in the morning to be at the hospital. Unless he broke his leg again, which I am definitely not going to visit him for.

"Why?" I ask carefully, because I still have my suspicions. For all I now, this could be a prank that he and the Electric fucker are playing on me. I wouldn't put it above them.

I can hear the helplessness and pain in Kirishima's voice when he tells me the next thing. "It's- It's Denki! He's- he's been hospitalized. I found him when I was coming back from the gym and-" a pause, "It's those guys, Katsuki! I know it was them. They- they- Oh, god, it's really bad, Katsuki. I don't know what-" And then I can hear his sniffs from the other side of the phone.

My breath hitches. They did something to Kaminari? Those fuckers, wasn't getting me suspended for three months not enough? Now they have to target my friend? Those cowards! I want to- I want to do so many unspeakable things to them but- But I can't think properly right now, because my mind is too laced with worry for Kaminari.

"Katsuki, please," Kirishima says, "Get here quickly. Mina and Hanta are here too, please come. God, Denki's beat up so bad, I can't even-"

My breath stops and my chest feels hollow. I don't need to be told anything more.

* * *

 **Ahh, I wonder who Katsuki and Eijirou are talking about? What has happened to Denki? Why did Katsuki get suspended in the first place? What's happened between Katsuki's parents? Why is Izuku's dad in town? Wow, this chapter raised more questions than answers. But you have to be patient if you want to know everything. Follow, favorite, and review! Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakugou sees Kaminari at the hospital. Afterwards, everything seems different. At least she's got friends who share her pain, no matter how much she says she hates them.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 :  
**_

By the time I reach the hospital, it is 2.30 a.m.

I have not even bothered to tell my parents, just hastily gotten out of bed, put on some presentable clothes and left the house through my window before running all the way here. No doubt I'd be hearing an earful from the hag in the morning. She might even have a heart attack. But I could care less about that now. That Pikachu bastard has been hospitalized, for fuck's sake. A scolding from the hag is nothing.

I wonder just how bad he got beat up. Bad enough to get himself into a hospital. I really don't understand how, though, because Kaminari has always been a really good fighter. If he can keep up with me and Kirishitma, there should be no reason for him to lose to the fuckers from that gang. If I remember correctly, I'm thousand better at fighting than that lousy excuse of a gang, and my memory is fucking sharp.

That gang. I don't know exactly what they are called because I never bothered to learn it, but as far as my memory goes, they have always been pests. They have this one-sided rivalry with us Yuuei students, and are constantly trying to get the best of us. Please, they're not even worth our time. Even Deku, with his lanky frame and thin muscles, can fight better than them.

That's just the problem. We're all a million times better than them when it comes to street fighting, but they always play dirty. They bring knives and guns to fist fights. Literally. But they have never been more than pebbles on the road for me to discard, until they took things a little too far three months ago...

And now they've gone and targeted Kaminari. If I find them, I am going to make them regret ever laying a hand on him. I'll blast each of them to oblivion, I've always had a knack for creating explosions seemingly out of nowhere. Or so Kirishima thinks, anyway. As long as you know how explosions are really created, it's fucking easy.

I am momentarily distracted with my musings. But when I see the hospital right before me, I am whisked back to reality. I run right in, although I know you're not allowed to do that in a hospital.

The receptionist makes a startled sound when she sees me. It's not the first time I've come running into the hospital, I don't know why she gives the same reaction every time.

"Kaminari Denki. Where's he being kept?!" I shout to the receptionist. She makes another small squeak before starting to fumble through some papers. My patience is running short. I can't wait here all day. All night, whatever.

"Oh goddamn, can't you just be fucking faster-" I am cut off someone calling my name. I turn around and see Ashido standing to my left. She looks as if she has been crying. I guess she probably has.

As soon as I turn to look at her, she gives another cry of "Katsuki!" and runs into me, enveloping me in a big bear-hug. I feel rather awkward at first, but then I realize that she is shaking, and I hug her back, although reluctantly. Physical contact has always been more down Kirishima and Kaminari's alley. Especially in public.

At the thought of Kaminari, I feel a surge of anger. Those people... How could they?! How could they ever dare to put a finger on my friend?!

"Pinky... Where's Pikachu being kept?" I ask with a sense of urgency. I do feel rather bad making her talk about that when she clearly is not in a very good situation herself, but I have to see Pikachu's state.

Ashido moves away from me and sniffs, before telling me the number of the room.

"Alright, thanks. Look, if you don't wanna go, you can fucking stay here and I'll-"

"No," Ashido cuts me off, "I'll go. Hanta and Eijirou are all there. I could never forgive myself if I left him alone just 'cause I'm afraid."

I nod. I can respect that. I can understand what it's like. And although I'm always insulting people for being cowards, I don't hate the sort of people who can admit to being scared and still face it.

Ashido starts leading me to Kaminari's ward. I feel agitated. My mind is wondering all sorts of possible states Kaminari could be in, and none of them are very pretty. I try to snap out of it, but I can't help but worry. No matter how much I make it look like I don't care, I do. I care a lot.

We reach the room, and I shakily open the door. Inside, there are Sero and Kirishima on either sides of the bed, and on the bed, there is Kaminari, looking worse than I have ever seen him. Looking even worse than how I was after that big fight at the end of last semester.

I would like to say that the sight didn't affect me at all, that I acted totally cool and composed and I consoled Kaminari like I'm supposed to. But the thing is, it did affect me. More than I would like to admit.

There he lies, unconscious. Kaminari's face is unrecognizable, bruised so bad. His right arm is on a sling, and I could see the burn marks on his left hand, clear as day. His left leg is broken as well, and his right leg only looks slightly better. His stomach is completely bandaged, and the bandages have gone red where blood has seeped in. His collarbones and shoulders are scorched.

The sight makes me totally sick, but I can't take my eyes off him. I can feel Ashido gripping my hand but other than that, I am devoid of anything. It's as if I have gone completely numb. I was expecting to feel angry, but when I actually see him, I just feel... empty. Just like Kaminari's eyes, empty and devoid of life.

For a blood-curling moment, I feel as if Kaminari is dead. But the moment passes, and I feel like myself again.

I walk up to Kaminari's side, but the first thing I do is not check on Pikachu, but rather, I hug Kirishima. Kirishima wordlessly returns the hug, and after some time, his body is shaking, and I can feel his tears falling on my shoulders.

This is the least I can do as his best friend. Give him a shoulder to cry on. If Kaminari's condition is as hard on me as it is, I an only imagine what Kirishima is feeling. Kirishima and Kaminari were the closest. They have been dating for two years now, and I don't know if they know this or not, but they are so crazy in love with each other. Even I can see it.

I feel powerless. Weak. I can't protect my friend. I can't protect my best friend's happiness. I can't do anything. Kaminari is unconscious. Kirishima is a crying mess. Ashido and Sero are barely keeping themselves together. And the only thing I can do is watch.

"Katsuki, I- I- I was with him! J-just before! I shouldn't have left him t-to go ho-home by himself! If I'd just- If I'd just stayed, then-" I hold Kirishima even tighter. He doesn't deserve it. Kaminari didn't deserve it. None of them deserve it. They've never done anything, it is me that gang has problems with. So why is it that they have to get hurt?

Once again, anger surges withing me. If I meet those bastards, they are gonna regret ever laying a finger on Kaminari. Actually, I don't have to even meet them, I'll just hunt them down and destroy them, slowly, slowly, taking my time to inflict pain, just like they probably did to Kaminari. No, I'm going to do even worse.

I looked up to Sero and Ashido, still holding Kiri. "What did the doctor say?"

Sero answers, grimacing, "Says he'll be fine. But it might take a long time. Doesn't know when he'll wake up."

Just then, the door opens and a short, pudgy man wearing a white coat enters. His name tag says 'Dr. Ichinose Hiro'. I guess he is the doctor that's treating Kaminari. He doesn't look like much to me. I glare at him, but he gives no reaction. Does my glare really not affect him, or is he blind? I suppose it's the former, 'cause I've never really seen a blind doctor.

"I am going to operate on Kaminari-san now. Please wait outside. Visiting time is over," says the doctor.

Kirishima reacts instantaneously. "Can't I stay? Please? I'm-"

"No," the doctor says sternly, "It's strictly against the rules. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But-" Shitty Hair tries again, but this time, I hold him back. "Leave it," I whisper to him, and drag him away from the room, Ashido and Sero following us. We all take one last glance at the Pikachu before leaving.

Once outside, I let go of Kirishima and punch the wall. I really need to vent out my frustrations right now. What I'm feeling right now cannot be described in words. Hopeless, helpless, angry, frustrated, _weak_. Literally every fucking emotion that exists in that undigested lump of all things unsavory, aka the heart.

"I am going to kill them. I am going to fucking kill every last one of them and their fourteen generations. I will hunt them down and make them regret ever fucking doing this. If I don't blast every last one of them to oblivion, my name is not Bakugou Katsuki," I rant angrily.

"Leave some for us, too," Ashido says bitterly.

"Yeah, we're just as mad as you are. You can't hog 'em all to yourself," says Sero, just as bitter and angry as Ashido. Normally, I would snap at them without hesitation, but right now, I try not to, because I an understand that they're probably feeling just as shitty as me.

"Oh, god, stop it, all of you!" Kirishima yells, "We can do all that later on. Right now, we've got to be here for when Denki wakes up. Until he gets better, we can't risk getting ourselves in the hospital, too!"

After that, we were all quiet. The night passes with the four of us sitting in silence. In the morning, neither of us go to school.

* * *

It has been a two weeks since Kaminari was hospitalized.

Things have pretty much bounced back to normal. It's almost amazing how insignificant one person is to the whole city. There was some commotion at first, but now it's as if nothing happened.

But to us, a lot has happened. That Pikachu might be insignificant to the whole city, but not to us. We still hang out at our favorite places, get our favorite food, laugh around and make jokes, but it's not the same. Everything just seems so different with one of us missing.

All the time, we hear people coming to offer their condolences to us, and I am getting sick of it. Wat are their condolences gonna do anyway? Is it gonna get Kaminari better overnight? No, no it's not. And if they really care as much as they act they do, why can't they just make the effort to actually go fucking visit him once? All they ever do is say 'Oh, I was so sorry to hear it' to us when we pass in the hallway.

It makes me sick, all these fake people.

At least none of the people in my class, 3-A, bothered to show any fake affections. Those who were close to Kaminari went to visit him, and those who weren't just listened to us and nodded. None of them said 'Sorry'. None of them said 'Oh, I really hope he gets better soon, it must have been so hard on you'. They just listen. Listen and understand. And I am so fucking glad for that.

Currently, we are going to visit Kaminari the hospital. We've all cut our gym hours shorter in order to be able to visit him everyday. Kaminari regained consciousness two days after being hospitalized, and he's doing really well right now. Doctor says he'll be fit to leave by next week. None of us are surprised by it, he has always had a high healing capacity.

I am holding a bento box in my hand and Kirishima has a Pikachu plushy. Gifts for Kaminari, if you couldn't tell. I've made his favorite food and Kiri bought that toy with his saved pocket money. Kaminari had been ogling that toy for a long time before he got hospitalized. What a fucking kid. Kiri says it's cute, though I don't know why. He better be grateful for what we're doing for him.

On our way to the hospital, we bump into Deku and his squad (which consists of Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya and Todoroki) who are also apparently planning to visit Elekid fucker at the hospital. Seriously? I don't think I've ever seen Deku or any or them interact with Kaminari before, so why are they bothering?

I voice my question when they tell me where they're going. "Why?"

Deku looks surprised at this. "Eh? Well, Kaminari-kun and I did a project together once and we got along really well, and I was just worried for his health, so I decided to visit him. Well, I wanted to do it much earlier, but I had to run many errands for my mom so I couldn't make time, but I had time today so I decided to come, and I met them after school and asked if they wanted to come to, and-"

"Stop!" I shout, "Fucking stop, Deku. Your muttering is fucking annoying. I get it already."

Deku gives a nervous laugh. "Ah, sorry, Kacchan."

"So, you guys are visiting, too? That's great, we can all go together! The more the merrier, right?" says Uraraka in an overenthusiastic way.

Uraraka, aka Round Face, is one of the popular girls from our class. Actually, all the girls in our class are rather popular. And when I say that, I don't include myself. I'm infamous around campus, not famous. Anyways, I'm sure Round face gets at least ten love letters from ten different guys every day, so I really have no fucking idea why she still bothers to hang out with Deku of all people. Deku had a really fucking obvious crush on her in first year, but now it seems more as if Deku's moved on and Round Face is the one with the crush.

Ugh, what is it about Deku that seems to attract all sorts of people. Round Face, who's all sunshine and rainbows. Iida, or Nerdy Glasses, who's the class representative. Half 'n Half, who's easily the most good-looking guy in the entire school.

I'm only saying this in a conventional way. Not that I think he's good-looking or anything.

I'm getting off track now.

"Yes!" Kirishit-ma agrees with just as enthusiasm as Round Face, "I'm sure Denki will be really happy to see all of us!"

And thus, we end up having to tag along with the Dekusquad, as Ashido calls them. They're not exactly the worst company, per se, but I just generally don't like crowds. Crowds and Deku. Crowds, Deku and Half 'n Half. Crowds, Deku, Half 'n Half and- OK, I don't like any of them.

Deku and Shitty Hair talk about who knows what, Pinky and Round Face talk about girly stuff that I shudder at the thought of, Soy Sauce Face is stuck listening to Four Eyes' lecture, while Half 'n Half and I walk in silence that's not exactly comfortable, but not awkward either.

Before I know it, we've reached the hospital.

We all go to Kaminari's ward, and his eyes light up in excitement as soon as he sees us. He sheds some fake tears as Kirishima hugs him and gasps in an over-dramatic way when Shitty Hair hands him the Pikachu plushy. Well, he might have broken a few bones, but he certainly has not lost his flare for drama.

"Ah, Eijibro, you're the best!" Kaminari cries, clinging on to Shitty Hair's hand. Well, technically, he really shouldn't be calling Shitty hair 'bro' because they are dating, but it's futile trying to correct Kaminari so I don't even try.

I hand him the bento and he takes it many dramatic gestures. "Ah, Bakubro, you're also the best! You made a bento for me, I am so touched!"

He also should not be calling me a 'bro' because I'm a girl, but as I said, it's futile trying to correct him. Instead, I smack his head for being so dramatic. And when he complains about how he is the patient and I should not hit him, I just roll my eyes and ruffle his hair.

"Just fucking eat, fucker. I went through a lot of trouble to make it, so you better be grateful!"

Kaminari gives me a shit-eating grin and digs into the food. The way he eats has always been rather disgusting to me, but I only feel fond exasperation right now. I've rather missed his animalistic ways.

"Wait, Bakugou can cook?" Todoroki asks in a confused tone. I am about to answer but Kirishima beats me to it.

"Oh man, I forgot you guys didn't know. Katsuki can't just cook, her cooking is absolutely amazing. Five-star restaurant level amazing."

"Oh yes, her cooking is to die for!" Ashido says, squealing.

"Or to live for," Sero says, dropping his own two cents to the conversation, "It's definitely one of the reasons I live."

I roll my eyes and smack all three of them, but secretly, I feel rather glad. I've always been a sucker for praise. Kaminari laughs at our antics,leading to him getting hit too. Deku and the others just stare at us, as if they've seen an alien or something.

"What?" I snap at them, "Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to stare?"

They immediately snap out of it. "Oh, I am extremely sorry for seeming rude, Bakugou, it's just that-" Four eyes starts, but he can't seem to finish.

I frown. "It's just what?"

"Just-" Round Face tries this time, but she can't seem to finish either. What, have they all suddenly lost the ability to speak? God, it would be such a blessing if that happened to Deku, 'cause then I wouldn't have to listen to him rant anymore.

But alas, Deku seems to be the only one who _hasn't_ lost his voice. "It's just, Kacchan, you seem so happy. You're never like this, so- it's nice, I guess. Reminds me of when we were little. We used to play around together a lot, and you were always so happy! It made me happy too! these days, you're always just glaring and swearing, so-"

I don't let him finish. I smack him on the head as well.

I don't like to think of our childhood. But when he said that it used to make him happy when I was happy, I don't why, but it just made me feel so warm and all that. I don't know, but for a moment, I really did feel happy.

"Say one more thing, and I will kill you," I threaten Deku, smacking him again.

"Eh? But you already hit me once, Kacchan! No fair!" Deku cries, causing everyone to laugh. Even Todoroki, who's expression is like the epitome of impassiveness, cracks a small smile. Even I can't stop the smile that fights it's way to my face.

It's okay. We are all okay. And even if we are not okay, we will be. Just like we always are.

And when we are okay, _they_ will not be.

* * *

 **Next chap, the Bakusquad is out for blood. If you mind graphic descriptions of violence, then feel free to skip the next chapter. But I recommend not to, because there will be some important things there, as well as some precious fluffy moments between Class 3-A! So, I'm wondering if I should make Katsuki date someone? But I can't decide who! Help me, people! Review, follow and favorite. Until next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back. I still can't decide who I should pair Katsuki with. I'm thinking between Izuku and Shouto? Who do you think would be the best? Please give me suggestions about the pairing, people. And if I can't decide by a certain point in the story, I'll... um... pair Katsuki with both of them? Yeah, I'll do that. But I've never written an OT3 before so I have no idea how I'm going to do it. Anyways, let's worry about that later. For now, just enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I should tell you, the violence isn't in this chapter, it's in the next.  
**

* * *

 **Bakugou punches an asshole. The Bakusquad have a sleepover.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

One of the problems of having shitty friends like mine is that I am constantly getting dragged into things I have absolutely no wish to be a part of. And the monthly sleepover is one of them.

I don't know when we developed this, but over the years, it has become sort of a custom for us to have a sleepover at Kirishima's house once every month. Last month, we could not uphold this tradition (fortunately) because of all the shitty schoolwork and Kaminari being hospitalized and all that. But now that Kaminari's been released from the hospital and we are all free, we are having the sleepover tonight.

And it's going to be extra fancy, since we missed one last month, and also because it is supposed to be a sort of welcome party for Kaminari.

If you ask me, they're just using that as an excuse to be more dramatic. Tch, fucking drama queens.

Basically, to sum it all up, the sleepover is that time of the month when Kirishima and Kaminari have an excuse to get drunk and do stupid things, Ashido and Sero cheer them on, while I drink myself to oblivion so that I don't have to question my shitty choice in friendship.

Right, now that I have given a satisfactory description of the dreaded sleepover, let's get to the real thing.

As soon as classes are over, I rush out of the school building, hoping to get to gym earlier. As the sleepover is tonight, I will have to finish all the homework before going, because God knows those party animals would never let me study during the sleepover. And if I am going to finish all my homework early, I have to finish my gym hours early as well, which is why I am rushing out of the school building right after the bell.

Unfortunately, luck does not seem to be on my side. Just as I am about to exit the building, I bump into our class's biggest asshole.

And yeah, believe it or not, there are even bigger assholes than me in our class.

The Asshole, as I will call him from now on because I've never bothered to learn the bastard's name, glares at me when I bump into him, but as soon as he sees it is me, his glare transforms into a sneaky smirk which I do not like at all. In response to his lips curling upwards, mine curl even more downwards than before. As if I was not in enough of a bad mood already.

"Well, well, well!" He drawls out, "If it isn't the delinquent! Mind telling me what sort of delinquency you're up to these days? One would think that getting suspended for three months would be enough of a punishment, but I guess you never know!"

I grit my teeth. I really want to punch him so bad right now, but I'm already on probation. If I commit one more act of violence withing the school premises, I'll be getting suspended. I bet The Asshole knows that and is taking advantage of it right now.

"Back off, jerk," I say, "Get away while you have the chance. You don't wanna mess with me."

He laughs. He _fucking_ laughs. God, I don't know if I can handle much more of his idiocy. God help him if I loose my temper. If there is one person in the world who manages to piss me off more than Deku, then it's definitely this guy.

"Ooh, and what are you going to do to me if I don't? Hit me? Bite me? Well, I suppose that's exactly the kind of behavior expected from a delinquent like yourself!"

"Listen up, fucker. Back off while you still have the chance. I'm feeling fucking merciful right now, you see, but if you say one more thing, I won't be very merciful anymore."

Once again proving just how much shit his brain is filled with, The Asshole sneers obnoxiously. I don't know how it is possible for the mere presence of someone to piss me off so much, but this guy is currently making me want to bash his skull in.

"Ah, I suppose I can't expect anything better from someone like _you,_ " He said, as if I was some rug beneath his feet, "Such a shame too, a pretty girl such as yourself. If only you could just stop with those gangster ways and act tame and nice like a damsel in distress, you would be so desirable. I mean, such a nice body, wasted on fighting while it could be doing so much more. Like, say, pleasuring-"

CRACK!

I can practically hear his nose break as my fist lands on his face. He barely has any time to react as the impact pushes him onto the wall. He lets out a girly squeak, which is music to my ears, and the crunching sound of his nose breaking is just so utterly satisfying.

I can't believe that idiot tried to- tried to- _objectify_ me. Like my body is supposed to just be a means of pleasuring people. How dare that bastard even suggest such a thing? I don't care if I land myself another suspension, The Asshole deserved that punch.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I am still shaking with rage at that bastard.

"Bakugou?" A voice asks from behind me, sounding extremely tired. I immediately recognize it to be Aizawa-sensei, or Professor Bag-eyes, as I like to call him.

I turn around, fearing the worst. My fist is clenched and there is some blood on it, and The Asshole is lying on the ground with his back to the wall, clutching his broken nose and trying to keep from crying. It would be obvious to anyone who sees the situation to figure out what has just transpired here. Fuck, Professor Bag-Eyes really has the worst timing, doesn't he?

"Hello, Sir," I say, trying to seem polite and hiding my grimace, but knowing myself, I probably looked like a murderer caught while trying to escape. Everyone knows being polite isn't my thing.

Aizawa-sensei glances at The Asshole and then back to me.

"You broke Monoma's nose?" He sounds more amused than anything, which makes me really surprised. Isn't he gonna scold me? Send me to the Principal's office?

"Yeah," I say, because there's no point in trying to lie to him.

Aizawa-sensei lets out a huff, half amused and half exasperated. He robs his eyes, muttering, "I'm not paid enough for this shit."

I give him a confused look. He finally stops muttering about his salary and turns to me, saying, "Just this once, I'm letting you get away, Bakugou. But only because Monoma's an asshole and I myself have been wanting to do that for quite some time now. Now get going before someone else appears and does not have this much mercy."

I am really surprised, but in the end, my common sense is much more. I mutter a bashful 'thank you' before speeding away from the school. Huh, it's no secret that Monoma(now I know his name) isn't very popular among the teachers, but to think it is to the extent of them letting me get away with breaking his nose in the school. You learn knew things every day.

I can't wait to tell the others I broke his nose. They'd be kissing my feet.

* * *

"You broke Monoma Neito's nose?!" Sero exclaims incredulously, "No way!"

I smirk as I pour a few more popcorn into my mouth. "Yes way."

I am currently lying on Kirishit-ma's bed, eating popcorn, dressed in my favorite pajamas with explosion designs. Shitty hair and Pikachu are on the floor, somehow managing to cuddle, fight, spread weird rumors on Instagram and laugh in their overly-obnoxious was at the same time. Ashido is on the other side of the bed, her eyes glued to her pink phone. Sero's on the chair, laughing at what I assume is the mental image of Monoma Neito, aka The Asshole, with a broken nose.

"And Aizawa-sensei said nothing? Nothing?" Kiri asks with awe, "Man, I wish I'd been there to witness that historical moment."

"It's not fair!" Kaminari complains, "Why is Kacchan always the one to get to see the special things? Even the time when Mineta got caught by Aizawa-sensei while trying to steal girls' underwear, it was Katsuki! Why is it never me?"

"That's obvious, because you're an idiot," I say, and wing my leg blindly, hoping to hit Kaminari's head. It works, and I feel extreme satisfaction at the sound of Pikachu hitting the floor and his agonized scream. I have such perfect aim, I don't even have to look to give that shithead a beating.

"No! What are you doing? I just got back from the hospital, you're not supposed to be hitting patients!" Kaminari whines, and earns himself another kick.

"OW!" He screams and I roll my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby," I say. Seriously, he is such a drama queen. I didn't even hit that hard. If he's planning on crying and whining like all those cliche girls in the movies, then he can just forget about ever getting revenge on those that did that do him. And if he's able to whine this much without getting tired, then he's definitely doing just fine.

"Hay, I just got an idea!" Kirishima says excitedly, cutting off whatever the Pikachu had been about to say next.

"Hey, that was really rude, man. I was just about to-" The Pikachu tries again, but this time, it is Ashido who cuts him off.

"No one cares what you've got to say, Hun," She says to Kaminari, and then turning to Kirishima, adds, "Now, what idea did you say you got?"

Kaminari pouts at being ignored, while Kiri gives Ashido a weird look. "Wait, you were actually listening? I thought you were too busy with your phone. Anyways, back to the topic. What I was saying is, we should prank call Midoriya!"

As soon as he says it, my interest in the sleepover increases tenfold.

"I'm in!" I yell, because I am all about seeing Deku embarrass himself. Tell you what, we've actually done this before, and Deku has never, ever managed to figure out who we are. Not once.

"Oh yeah! let's do it!" Kaminari says. He seems to have gotten over his grief of being ignored.

"I'm in too!" screams Ashido, though I think it's rather unnecessary. If three of us are in favor, the other two don't really need to voice their opinion. But Ashido's always been a little extra.

Sero doesn't say anything. Instead, he just climbs out of the chair and plops down beside Kirishima and Kaminari, showing that he, too, was totally in board with the idea.

Kaminari is chosen to be the one to do it. Partly because he was really good at it, and mostly because Kirishima did not want to upset him right after he had gotten back from the hospital. If you ask me, that's a load of bull. If he can still stand after getting kicked by me two times, then he can surely handle a little sorrow of not being able to prank someone.

Kaminari pulls out the cheap spare phone that he and Kirishima purchased solely for the purpose of prank calling. He dials Deku's number, puts it on loud speaker and the call is picked up in a second. I don't know how Deku does it, but somehow, he always manages to pick up the phone within a second of being called. I guess it's the one thing he's better than me at. That, and kissing All Might's feet.

" _Hello? Who is it?_ "

Kaminari immediately switches to his 'Todoroki Voice'. He answers in a perfect replica of Half 'n Half. "Hello, Midoriya. I am Todoroki."

" _Eh? But you can't be Todoroki-kun! Todoroki-kun's right here with me! Is someone trying to prank me?_ "

All our eyes widen. None of us have been expecting that. But to our defense, how were we supposed to know that Half 'n Half was gonna be with Deku? Actually, what are they doing together at this time, anyway? Are they also having a sleepover. No, no, no, that seems a bit too convenient.

Contrary to our expectations, Pikachu does not crack and give himself away. He manages to make a quick recovery, although I don't think it's a very good one.

He switches to an exact replica of Tokoyami's voice and says, "Uh, you found me out. I am actually Tokoyami. I needed some help with Aizawa-sensei's homework. I called Ojiro but he did not know the answers himself. He gave me your number, though and told me to call you."

I facepalm. Because seriously? Tokoyami Fumikage, the mysterious emo boy of our class, is the last person on earth who would ever prank call someone. How could anyone ever fall for that?

But once again proving just how stupid he really is, Deku actually buys it. Really, his stupidity never fails to amaze me. " _Oh, Tokoyami-kun! What did you have a problem with? I've already finished all the homework, so I can help with anything you need!_ "

Ashido and Sero are clutching their stomachs to hide their laughter, while Kirishima is squirming very uncomfortably, his mouth clamped shut with his hands. I am staring at the phone in amazement, because how could one person possibly be so trusting? Finally, Ashido and Kirishima can't hold it anymore and they start laughing. Sero follows soon after, and seeing them, I can't hold back a sneer either.

Kaminari makes a gesture for us to shut up and we do so with much difficulty. A voice comes from the other side of the phone, but this time, it's not Deku. It's the voice of Half 'n Half.

" _Midoriya, who are you talking to?_ "

And Deku says, " _It's just Tokoyami-kun, He says he need some help with homework._ "

I feel slightly disgruntled at hearing them talk as if we don't exist, but then I realize they probably don't know they are on loud speaker.

" _Give me the phone, Midoriya_ ," Todoroki says calmly. There are some sounds, probably Deku handing the phone to him. And then Todoroki's voice greets us, " _Hello_."

Kaminari struggles to keep his composure. But he manages to respond. "Is it Todoroki? I didn't know you were with Midoriya. Am I interrupting something?"

Kirishima and I let out a sneer at Kaminari's suggestive tone when saying 'am i interrupting something'. It's definitely not something Tokoyami would ever say in his life, but it's funny as hell. Especially with Kaminari wiggling his eyebrows, which only we can see. I don't know how the fuck Ashido and Sero are not laughing their asses off right now. Huh, guess they have a bit more self-restraint that I give them credit for.

" _No, you are not interrupting anything, Kaminari. I wonder why you're pretending to be Tokoyami, though._ "

Immediately, Kirishima and I stop laughing and we all become still. Damn, how the fuck does half 'n half know that. Kaminari's Tokoyami impression is so good that it even managed to impress _me_ , so how could Todoroki figure it out? Is he a psychic or something? I wouldn't put it past him, I've always thought he was a bit shady.

Clearly, that was sarcasm. I'm not superstitious like the Pikachu and Shitty Hair, fuckers.

"What are you talking about, Todoroki? I am Tokoyami, not Kaminari." Pikachu tries one last time.

A huff can be heard. It's that annoying huff Todoroki gives when he's amused or annoyed. I'm not sure which one it is right now. " _Kaminari, it's clear you're not Tokoyami. I could hear Bakugou and Kirishima's laughter from the background, so don't even try to pretend. Otherwise, it was a very good impression, though._ "

" _Eh, that was Kaminari-kun?_ " says Deku.

Finally, Kaminari cracks. "Man, Todoroki! Did you have to blow my cover?! But damn, you're really good at observing, aren't you?"

" _Yes, if I do say so myself. If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have figured it out had it not been for Kirishima and Bakugou's sneers_."

"Yes, yes, it's a great consolation to know that my mimicking powers are still top notch. Well, catch ya later, Todoroki. Bye!" Without even giving Todoroki a chance to properly respond, Kaminari ends the call and sighs with relief.

There is a moment of silence. And then, all of us are roaring with laughter.

It's a long time before we finally get to sleep. It's 4 am but we all agree that we are going to need all the sleep we can get, so we hastily make the bed and lay out blankets on the floor. Ashido and I immediately hog the bed to ourselves and force the guys to the floor. Sero is put between Kirishima and Kaminari because we don't trust those two next to each other. It takes some time, but we are all comfortable and ready to get some sleep.

Because we definitely won't be getting any sleep tomorrow. Because tomorrow, we are going to seek out our enemy's lair, pulverize their leader, and set fire to their hideout.

We are such courteous people, after all, returning the favor twice the amount.

* * *

 **Review, follow, and fav.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so I finally stopped being a lazy shit and decided to write the story. For the guest who asked why Katsuki knows about shoujo manga, that's easy. Because friends. Right, who's up for some action? (And some fluff?)  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

Next day, all of us feel unusually refreshed.

Usually, after sleepovers, we all have terrible hangovers and have to wake up to the sight of Kirishima and Kaminari tangled together on the floor. Well, it's mostly just me, since I'm the one who wakes up first. The scene is so totally gross but also really, really cute so I never have the heart to wake them up. What? You don't think I can find things to be cute. Well, fuck you, then.

So, anyways, back to the point.

When I wake up, I am not greeted by the sound of Ashido's loud snoring as per usual. Instead, I see that the other side of the bed is empty. Looking around, I find that Pinky has somehow fallen to the floor at night and is tangled in a mess along with Soy Sauce Face, Shitty Hair and Pikachu. Pinky's mouth is hanging open, Kaminari is drooling all over Kirishima's face, and Sero just looks totally out of place among those three animals.

It's really gross and cringe-worthy, and I hate myself for not really hating it.

I jump out of bed and leave the room, making as little noise as possible. I don't want those fuckers to wake up just yet and ruin my morning. I close the door behind me and make my way downstairs. I enter the washroom and brush my teeth with the spare toothbrush I always have here. I know Kirishima's house like the back of my hand. In no time at all, I find myself in the kitchen, looking through the contents of Kirishima's fridge.

I scrunch my face up. What the fuck? Does he have literally nothing other than instant food? Just because he doesn't live with his parents, he has absolutely no organic food in his house? I am fucking sure I made him do grocery shopping this week, so where the fuck are they?

Un-fucking-believable.

There is no way in hell I am eating this stuff. Is that instant ramen even edible? That milk looks pretty soiled... What the heck? What does Shitty hair even eat everyday? He needs to learn what real food looks and tastes like.

So, as the fucking amazing friend I am, I decide to make some divine breakfast for my shitty friends. Taking up the keys (I know where they're kept better than Kiri himself), I get out to do some shopping. The others will probably not wake up until at least one more hour, so I have plenty of time to buy as well as cook breakfast. Those fuckers better be grateful.

In less than fifteen minutes, I am back and ready to make the best breakfast they have ever had in their lives. I decide to go with some traditional Japanese breakfast, with rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. I also cook up omelettes. I decide to make extra, because we all have a large appetite.

By the time the others come down, I am already done with everything and setting up the table.

I smirk at them. "About time you idiots woke up."

Their eyes all lighten up at the sight of food, and Kaminari practically starts drooling again. Please, as if he hadn't drooled enough while sleeping. Kirishima and Sero make a grab for the food but I swat their hands away.

"There is no fucking way I'm gonna let you touch the food before you've cleaned up," I growl, "You all have Pikachu's drool all over your faces!"

Sulking and muttering complaints, the four of them leave the kitchen. Pleased, I finish setting up the table and take a seat. I consider starting without them but then stop at the last moment. Something that my old hag of a mother once told me comes to my mind. _Food always tastes better with more people._

My so called friends enter the kitchen again all at the same time, looking very eager to eat. Well, I can't blame them. It is my cooking after all. Yes, I am fucking amazing and I know it. No, I am not being big-headed. I am just stating a fact.

"Itadakimasu!" We all say before digging into the food.

The food tastes amazing, as all the food I cook do. Kirishima and Kaminari practically lick their plates clean, and Ashido and Sero look like they've even transcended cloud 9 and reached cloud ten. Their expressions of pure glee makes me feel strangely giddy as well. Gosh, I'm going soft.

For once, I actually agree with something that my old witch of a mother says. Food does seem to magically taste better when I'm eating with my shitty friends.

* * *

The day goes by without a hitch. Actually, it almost seems a bit too perfect, so I can't help but feel that things are gonna be just that bad tonight.

Deku and his squad try to converse with me in class but I brush them off without a thought. I even have trouble paying attention in class, which has never been a problem for me before. The whole day, a sense of foreboding eats away at me.

I feel fucking relieved when the time to strike finally comes.

In the evening, I get out of the house and find my way to the warehouse in the next neighborhood. I am very obviously going to have to hear shit from the old hag for leaving without telling, but they'll probably not worry that much. They trust me enough to come back without dying, at least.

A chill runs down my spine. The last time they trusted me enough to keep myself safe, I got my leg broken, had a nasty concussion and a three-month suspension from school.

 _It could be worse this time,_ a voice in my head whispers.

I tell it to shut up.

By the time I reach the warehouse, Shitty Hair, Pikachu, Pinky and Soy Sauce Face are already there. Pinky is wearing her signature pink body paint that she loves so much. Tape Arms, ironically, actually does not have any tape on his arms this time. Instead, he is clutching some flammable white tape-like thingies close to his heart as if it is his lifeline. Hedgehog Hair and Elekid are wearing matching tracksuits. Fucking romantic saps.

The warehouse is the place where the gang, which I learning is called 'White Tigers', is. Apparently, this has been their hideout ever since they formed. Pretty fucking lame if you ask me, because any random person could just walk in and ruin everything. It's amazing they haven't been arrested already. Or maybe they have, I don't know.

Ashido's been collecting information about the gang for two weeks. Her ability to dig up information is unmatched. She could probably be a great spy, if not for her complete disability to keep her mouth shut.

The White Tigers formed around two years ago, and their shogun is a dropout from a neighboring high school. He is called Daisuke, notorious around this part of town as Deadly Daisuke. I know that he is not deadly at all though. I know that he's dangerous and cold-blooded but not deadly. I know because I've crossed paths with him before, at the skirmish that took place between us and his gang around four months ago, right in front of U.A.

I feel anger boiling inside me at the thought of him. He is the one responsible for giving me a broken leg and getting me suspended. He is the one responsible for Kiri's broken arm, the scar that mars Ashido's face, the gash across Sero's ribs. He's the one responsible for hurting Kaminari. It would be an understatement to say that I am angry. I can't even begin to explain just what the fuck I want to do to him right now.

The White Tigers don't have that many members, so it shouldn't be any problem for us to take them on. We've taken them on before, so we can do it again. Sure, that time we had some help from Deku and the others from our class, but it was mostly us. We can do it.

Now, I have to admit, we all have a thing for dramatic entrances. So of course, we're gonna enter the warehouse in the most dramatic, Bakusquad-esque way possible. They are gonna get the fright of their lives. Actually, I have a bet going on with Kiri about how many people would piss their pants.

But first, we have to make a few preparations for the final surprise. We have a thing for dramatic exits just as much as entrances. Sero takes out all the tape he's been carrying and Ashido drips it in kerosene. We place them all around the warehouse except for the entrances. After all, we aren't planning on killing them, just giving them a scare.

But that's for later. For now, we've got kick their assess so hard they wouldn't be able to sit properly for a year.

Ashido has inspected the warehouse before, so we know that there are four different entrances. I rush to the back entrance, Kiri and Kami go to the one on the right, Sero takes the left and Ashido the front.

I take out my stop watch. We are going to start the plan in exactly five minutes. Well, Ashido's gonna start in five minutes. Sero will go seven minutes later. Kiri and Kami in ten minutes. And finally, I will enter in twelve minutes. I am starting to regret the plan. I don't think I can sit around for that long.

I start roaming. I have to do something, I can't handle just doing nothing and sitting still. I look at the watch again. Two minutes to go before Ashido starts. I bite my lip in anticipation.

Every second feels like an eternity. Finally, after two fucking decades I'm sure, I hear a loud bang and I can tell that Ashido has started. She's kicked the door open. And now she has to get her act going. I press my ears to the wall to ear what she's saying. The sound is muffled but I can make out the basics of what she's saying.

'Hi! Remember me?' 'Yeah, I'm from U.A.' 'What, you guys already forgot what sort of fun we had that time?' 'What I want? Oh that's easy, I just wanted to play again, see.' 'Those guys have gotten so boring, wouldn't you play with me?' And a lot of stuff like that. Basically, everything according to plan.

Perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect. Everything is going perfectly.

Pinky's great at stalling the enemy, I'll give her that. By now, Sero has probably entered the warehouse. As much as I hate to admit it, he's the best at stealth among us. He could just sneak in and stand behind for an eternity and you wouldn't even fucking notice. I have no fucking doubt that he got in without making a single noise and without arousing any suspicion what so ever.

I'm only scared for Shitty Hair and Pikachu. Those two wouldn't know how to carry out a stealth mission even if their lives depended on it.

I take a deep breath. Our plan is dangerous. But it's the best one I could come up with in a short time. Ashido stalls them, enabling Sero, Kiri and Kami to enter. I've planned it all to take not a second more than five minutes. Another minute for preparation. Then attack. Amidst the chaos, I enter, find Deadly Daisuke and kick his ass. Before leaving, we set the kerosene we spent around to fire. Whole thing has to be done within ten minutes. We can't risk taking more time than that.

I look at my watch. It's time for Shitty hair and Pikachu to get in. I hope that they can at least stay undercover for a fucking minute. That would be enough.

I press my ear to the wall again. I can hear some shuffling inside. Kiri and Kami have probably managed to get in. Thank fucking god. Now, all that remains is for Pinky to give the signal and for the scuffle to begin. I can feel my pulse quickening, but it nor from fear or anything of that sort.

It is from thrill. I am so inexplicably thrilled to be doing this. It is exhilarating. I can't remember the last time I have felt this fucking excited, this liberated.

A feral grin spreads across my face. I look at my watch. two minutes have already passed since Kiri and Kami entered. I can hear shouts now. People are yelling and fighting, evidently still confused and disoriented. They've managed to do this much without so much as a hitch.

Perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect.

Time to strike.

* * *

 **Uhh, yeah, sorry it's so short. It was meant to be a whole lot longer but them you guys would have had to wait for two more weeks, so I just decided to cut it down into two chapters and just publish s _omething._ I'm not very proud of this chapter to be honest, but I'm too lazy to rewrite this now. Hopefully, things will get better next chap. The characters are gonna go through some major character development there.  
**

 **Until next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, look who's back from the dead! Aye, that's me... Anyways, I know I'm _really_ late but, happy fucking birthday, Kacchan!**

 **Warning: There might me some triggering stuff in this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

I manage to get inside without making much noise or attracting any attention. I guess that's because there's already so much noise in there, they don't really care about a little more.

I push my way through the fighting crowd, sure that I'll find their bastard of a leader sitting all high and mighty somewhere, watching from afar. And I am proved right. As soon as I reach the other side of the warehouse, I can see him, sitting on a makeshift chair, a large grin on his face.

Immediately, my blood starts to boil. I remember that grin perfectly well. And I want nothing more than to wipe it clean, preferably with my fist or foot.

That fucking bastard. As soon as I look at him, an image of Kaminari, battered and bruised, sitting in a hospital bed, floats into my mind. And then I see myself sitting in a hospital bed, four months ago, with a broken leg. I see Kirishima across the room, in another bed, his arm broken and tears spilling from his eyes. I can hear Ashido moping, clutching her face. I can feel Sero's burning gaze, questioning me.

I never want to experience that again. Never fucking ever.

The Bastard, because I refuse to say his name, proves to be as incompetent and ignorant as I remembered him to be. I am standing right in front of him, and he doesn't even fucking notice! What the fuck is his deal?! Is he ignoring me on purpose? If he is, then I am going to fucking kill him. Right here, right now.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, I rush towards him and jump on top of him. And that's when he finally fucking notices. Seriously? That's just fucking pathetic.

A feral grin spreads across my face. The familiar sensation of thrill and danger that comes along with fighting spreads through my veins. It feels good. So fucking good. But I need to let all these feelings out. And my outlet for today is doing to be The Bastard.

"Yo! Remember me?" I ask him, a little too loudly considering our distance.

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and that's enough for me. I take advantage of that moment to rush straight ahead and lad one on his face. A very satisfying crunch can be heard and I am feeling liberated. It's just this thing about fighting. Reminds me of why I fell in love with it in the first place. Why I am who I am.

It's all in the thrill that fighting brings me.

When I was younger, I used to get in a lot of trouble because of it. People talked, saying it was 'unladylike behavior'. But I learned to look past it. People will always talk, because they've got nothing better to do. And besides, who care what a bunch of fucking extras think? I am Bakugou freaking Katsuki, and I will do whatever the fuck I want.

The bastard recovers rather quickly. His eyes are now burning with fury, and it brings me great satisfaction to know that I'm the cause of it. Some of you might think it's sick, but hey, _you_ try punching the one who's been tormenting me you and your friends and tell me you wouldn't be satisfied.

"It's you!" He whisper-yells. Good. So he does remember me.

But I'm not here to engage in small talk. I try to land another right hook, bu this time, he's prepared. He catches my arm and twists hard. A hiss of pain makes its way out of my lips, and I am immediately kicking myself. I can't let him see any weakness.

I can't see his face, but I can imagine his grin, his gaze burning holes into me. "Now, now," he says, "You know I'm not that big about hurting woman. Please don't force me to deal with you. Just take your gang and leave, girlie."

OK. That's it. He isn't taking me seriously because I'm a girl!? Doesn't he remember that he was the one on the ground last time?! What the fuck is his deal?! Now I am so going to kill him.

I swing my body aside, breaking free from his hold. He lets out an annoyed 'tch'. I go with another right hook, but just he's about to catch it, I withdraw my arm and kick his die instead. He stumbles, clutching his side, and I take advantage to that momentary delay to elbow him in the gut. He doubles over, and this time, I knee him in the face.

I watch as he falls to the ground. I am still burning with anger. First he does all that stuff and then he looks down on me. Who's looking down on who now, huh?!

But then he smiles, and once again opens that big mouth of his. "You're weak, _B_ _akugou Katsuki,_ " he says my name as if it were an insult, "This is nothing. You probably think that you're doing some righteous shit. But really, you're the same as me. You're not fighting for revenge or anything like that. You're fighting just for the sake of fighting. You're just a brute. But that's okay, I am too."

My blood begins to boil once again. He is pissing me off more than Deku, which I thought was fucking impossible. How dare he compare me to him? I am not like him at all. I am not. Definitely not.

I punch him again in the face, with maybe a bit too much force than necessary, and he is knocked out cold.

I sigh with relief, because I don't have to hear his shit anymore. But I can't stop thinking about what he said. Am I really just fighting for the sake of fighting? But not this time. Surely not. I didn't fight for a selfish reason this time. I fought for my friends. I did, didn't I?

A memory, from a long time ago, flashes in my mind.

I can see a seven-year-old me, punching Deku. Even as a kid, I have always had a lot of strength, while Deku, he was always frail and small. That was the first time I had ever raised my hand against Deku.

I... I didn't really mean to do it that time. Deku had been nagging me a lot and really getting on my nerves and i really wasn't in the mood to to entertain that shitty Deku. I was already in a bad mood. That was the first day the old hag had ever hit me. And... And then, I just, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I needed to let it all out. And so I punched Deku.

It felt good.

It felt so good in that moment. I remember wondering if this was why the old hag had hit me before. I meant it. I meant every last punch, because i was just that lost in the moment.

But I felt sick afterwards. I felt sick with myself, and I didn't get any sleep that night. I was determined to apologize to him for it but, but the next day, i never really got to doing it. Instead, I hit him again. And the same cycle kept repeating itself over and over again.

 _Please, stop, Kacchan, it hurts...!_

Gosh, I... I'm such a horrible person, aren't I? I can't believe I ever used to be like that to Deku. Sweet, sweet Deku who only ever wanted to be my friend, who always put others before himself. And I... I was a big fucking asshole to him all my life. No, that's wrong. Not was, I still am. I am still the biggest fucking asshole on this planet.

The Bastard is fucking right about me. I am just a brute. As much as I hate to admit it, it's true. I'm cut from the same thread as he.

I punch the bastard again, though he is knocked out cold. I am so fucking frustrated, but now, it's not just frustration at him. It's also frustration at myself. I hate this. I hate him for telling me this. And I hate myself for believing him. How am I supposed to look in a mirror again without thinking about how much of a bully i have been to Deku and pretty much every person on earth?

I take a deep breath to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm. Calm.

Just then, something catches my eye. Just underneath The Bastard's makeshift throne, there's something. It look's like... a photo? I get up and make my way there. I crouch down and pick it up. It's very dirty, so I wipe it with the hem of my shirt, and...!

My fest tightens around the picture, my teeth clenched, my whole body shaking with fury. This is.. this is... God, just looking at it makes me wanna throw up.

It's a picture of Kaminari, battered and bruised, evidently taken right after they were done playing with him.

 _Those little fuckers!_

Just looking at the photo makes bile rise up my throat. Who in their right fucking minds would ever do something so sick?! I am sick to my stomach. This is just... just... Ugh, I don't even know what to say. If i were to put everything i'm feeling into words right now, it would be something like this:

*** ****** **** *** **** ***?!

Yup, it will all be fucking censored. BY ME. Who never ever censors any swears or anything.

I return back to where The bastard is lying unconscious. The look I direst at him is filled hate, anger, resent and every fucking negative emotion that exists. He's wrong. We aren't anything alike after all. I'm not a sick person like him. Not to that extent.

I kick his side just to let a little of my anger out. It's not nearly as satisfying as i would have like, but I don't have time to worry about that right now. We're running out of time. We need to leave. Right now.

I raise my hand to my mouth and let out a whistle. It's our signal to finish everything and get out of here. I see my friends' heads turn to me, and we all nod at each other before rushing out of the front door at the same.

We stop out side, just for a moment, to set the flammable cloth we had set around the warehouse on fire. Then they all run as fast as possible, but I join them a split second later. In that split second, I slip the photo I had collected from under The bastard's throne, hoping it would burn to ashes.

We run and run until our legs give out and we can't run anymore. We stop besides the park, huffing and panting. We keep silent for a moment, letting it all sink in.

Ashido is the one who breaks the silence. "Do you think they...?" Her voice is hesitant.

"Yeah," I say sharply, "They'll definitely get away without any serious injuries. Probably. Well, none of them will die, at least. They'll get out of the fire." I don't really know that. But I have to hope. Because I'm not like them. I don't want anyone to die.

My false confidence seems to give them hope. Kirishima even manages a small smile as he says, "Well, group hug?"

Ashido, Kiri, Kami and Sero Immediately wrap their arms around each other, each beckoning me to join in. These sort of stuff isn't really my thing, but-

But, just this once, I allow myself to be pulled in. And although I will definitely deny it later on, I squeeze the hardest out of all of us. Just for once, I allow them to cling to me even after the hug is officially over, and if I smile, then, well, it's dark, you can't prove anything.

Redemption is still a long way coming for me. But it's okay to start small.

* * *

 **Right, the angsty part's over. See ya all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been a while, don't give me that look.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

"You.. You're bullshitting me, right?"

I stare at Principal Nezu in disbelief. Because what the actual fuck.

I glance at Aizawa-sensei who is sitting uncomfortably and being absolutely no help whatsoever. Sensing that I am going to get absolutely no fucking backup from him, I turn to Kayama-sensei, aka Midnight, whose expression seems to be torn between _ohmygod this is hilarious_ and _ohmygod i need to use the washroom_. I turn to my last resort, All Might, but immediately feel whatever inkling of hope that I had of perhaps getting rescued blown into smithereens, because All Might looks like he is having an existential crisis and heavily regretting his career choice.

"I know you're not exactly comfortable with this arrangement, Bakugou-san, but we really don't have any other choice over here," Principal Nezu says, and he at least has a decency of looking ashamed. I, however, am not feeling very generous.

"You mean to tell me that I have to wear a _girls' uniform_ from tomorrow? Are you fucking hearing yourself? God, you sound like one of those biased, opinionated PTA moms who've got nothing better to do than snoop into the business of other people's children. You've never had a problem with me wearing a boys uniform for the past two years but suddenly it's so fucking important that you have to take this decision without even consulting me first? This is a fucking joke."

"Bakugou, stop swearing," Aizawa-sensei says in an exasperated tone, rubbing his forehead and giving off an aura that made it crystal clear that he wants to be anywhere but here right now. Can't blame him, honestly. But seriously, he shouldn't tell me to stop swearing, because this is fucking justified. "Also, what do you have against PTA?"

I humph and ignore his last question. When I was called to the Principal's office, I thought they had somehow caught wing of out little fiasco with 'White Tiger' last week and were finally planning to expel me, not because they had problems with me wearing the uniform of the opposite gender. What the actual fuck. This not what I was prepared for.

"Shut up. Just shut up for a moment all of you!" I feel a little bad about yelling at some of my favorite teachers but I really don't know what else to do. I need to get all my fucking thoughts out there and I can't do it if someone keeps interrupting me every microsecond. "Just... Where the fuck did this suddenly come from?"

Principal Nezu sighs. "Once again, I really am sorry about this, Bakugou-san. You are honestly one of the best students we have ever had, and we ourselves have absolutely no problem if you feel a bit more comfortable in boys' clothing, but you have to understand, the society hasn't learned to be quite as open-minded yet. I'm sure you are well-aware that some... er, questionable rumors have been spreading around about Yuuei lately, and even the slightest thing can trigger someone to spread rumors that could potentially destroy our school's reputation. So, you see, we can't afford to show any signs of...well, not _mistake_ , just... something that people aren't used to. And even a thing like a girl wearing a boys' uniform can push our image down the drain."

Of course. Of fucking course it's about image. Image, image, image. That's all they ever care about.

"So, what you're telling me is, I have to change my entire look and sacrifice my comfort just because you cowards can't handle a little peer pressure?!" I know I'm being unfair, and that I don't actually have a choice in this matter, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give in without a fight. If they're forcing me to do something against my will, I might as well at least give them a fucking hard time about it.

Principal Nezu is about to speak up again, but Aizawa-sensei cuts him off.

"Basically, yes," My eyes widen in surprise. Professor I-haven't-slept-in-two-weeks has always been blunt and to the point but I wasn't expecting him to agree with me that easily. "We _are_ asking something big from you, Bakugou. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, we _are_ asking you to sacrifice your comfort choice and do what the scumbags of society want, and we're offering nothing in return. For what it's worth, I am fucking sorry that you have to go through this, but in the end, there's nothing you, me, or anyone can do. We're asking a favor, now can you do it?"

Aizawa-sensei's genuine confession honestly appeals a whole lot more to me than Principal Nezu's worthless efforts of trying to make it all seem better. I sigh in frustration, because I know I can't do anything. If I refuse, they have the power to expel me, and if I agree, I'll be facing a whole lot of controversy from my classmates and the general school population, not to mention assholes like Monoma would have even more reason to pick on me. In the end, none of these options sound too fucking good, so I just decide to go for the lesser evil.

"Fucking fine, I'll do it." Better than getting fucking expelled at least, I haven't been working my ass off to catch up for the month I missed for no fucking reason.

"You will?" Principal Nezu sounds surprised but also rather hopeful. Fucking pathetic, honestly.

I make to induce as much venom into my scowl as possible. "Yes, fuck, don't make me regret it."

Principal Nezu nods vigorously. All Might lets out a sigh of relief, as if he has finally worked out the reason for his existence. It occurs to me that he was probably looking so regretful earlier because he was afraid of what sort of tantrums I would throw and what sort of measure they would have to go to to make me agree. I don't fucking know what to think about that.

Midnight suddenly pops into my vision, waving a shopping bag(?) excitedly. She practically throws it into my face, before letting out an excited screech. Well, my ear-drums are probably gonna be damaged for life now but at least she doesn't look constipated anymore, so no harm done, right?

Wrong.

"Damn, I can't tell you how excited I am. I've always thought you would look totally sexy in a female uniform, and now I finally have the chance to test it out! Here's your new uniform. It's been custom made especially for you with all the right sizes, and also a tie! Don't forget to wear it to school tomorrow, darling, 'cause I'll be waiting!"

My expression couldn't possibly be any more sour. Just the thought of wearing a _skirt_ sends shivers down my spine. Like, how is that _thing_ practical in any way, shape, or form? Hell, you can't even put your feet up on the desk if you're wearing a skirt!

"I'm still not wearing the tie, though," I mutter as I reluctantly accept the bag containing my new school uniform.

Midnight grins. "Oh, that's alright for now. We'll have to work on that one later on."

As I exit the principal's office, I am contemplating burning the clothes and pretending they aren't the right size just so I can put it off. Though knowing my teachers, I'm gonna have no such luck. Fuck, why does my life have to suck so bad?

I do get a small amount of comfort from knowing that I don't have to wear a tie, thank god. Because I would sooner make out with Kaminari than give in (fully) to the social norms.

Wait a second, how the fuck did Midnight know my sizes any way?

* * *

Next morning, when I arrive into my classroom, everyone goes ballistic.

Well, that's to be expected, because instead of my usual baggy attire, I am wearing what is perhaps the most shameful excuse of a uniform ever. The shirt is so fucking tight, I am sure the buttons around my chest are gonna fall off any time now. The skirt is way too fucking short, and I can't help sulking at the fact it is going to make putting my feet up on the desk infinitely harder. And look, the knee socks should be fucking illegal, okay?!

Hmph, maybe Midnight didn't know my size after all.

"Holy shiiit," Pikachu nearly gives himself a whiplash as his eyes land on me. It's a miracle he doesn't fall of the chair. "Oh my god, am I still dreaming, or is that really Bakugou Katsuki in a skirt?!"

"OMG, Denki, we're both dreaming about the same thing! Damn, you know I love you, Denki, but Bakubro looks YOWZA in that skirt." Kirishima proves himself to have the same mental capacity as a wet cardboard with that first sentence, but redeems himself with the fact that he fucking recognizes that I look fucking amazing.

"Fuck, we're all having a shared dream!" Dammit. And here I thought that at least Pinky was perhaps a little bit smarter. "Coz there is no other explanation for this unnatural phenomenon. Like, this is practically the same as witnessing all seven fucking wonders of the school and then some."

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, fuckers!" I yell to get everyone's attention. "I appreciate y'all thinking that I look fucking amazing, which I do in _everything_ I wear, _thank you very much_ , but I don't want to hear anyone say a fucking word about this anymore. This is gonna become a regular thing, so y'all better get fucking used to it. Also, what the fuck are your brains filled with? Why is the possibility of a _whole class_ having a shared dream somehow more believable than me wearing a skirt? Dumbasses."

And just when I think that I've got everything under control, Deku walks in and ruins everything.

"Ka- Kacchan!" Wow, he sounds more fucking pitiful that a dying whale. "Why-why are you wearing a skirt?"

I scowl. "Because the school authority is filled with a bunch of cowards who can't handle a little controversy. Now shut up and never speak of this, got it? I'm gonna be wearing this from now on, so just leave it, Deku. Capiche?"

"O-okay," He seems to have regained a bit more life now, "If you say so, Kacchan."

"Yes, I fucking say so." But Deku still doesn't stop staring at me with a strange look on his face. "What, Deku? If you got a problem with me, you gotta speak up, 'cause I'm not an expert body language," I twirled my hair around a finger and smirked at him, "What, my irresistible beauty make you speechless?"

Deku immediately snaps back to reality, his face turning redder than his favorite pair of shoes. Fuck, it is so easy to tease him. "It's nothing like that, Kacchan! I was just staring because you look so different from usual like I haven't seen you wear a female school uniform since first year of middle school and it is just so weird to see you like this now but in a good way i swear because you look really pr-"

Deku suddenly stops, getting even more red. I smirk at him. "So, you admit you were staring?"

Deku gives me a long suffering look. "Kacchan!" He whines "Why do you always have to be like this? You're unbelievable!"

"You mean, you can't believe how hot and amazing I look? Come on, Deku, if you think I'm so sexy then why don't you just say so? Nothing to be ashamed of, I think I'm sexy too." Fuck, I'm having too much fun with this. When was the last time I ever engaged in a normal conversation with him? Honestly, other than that time I had him compliment my cooking, I can't remember.

"You're insufferable, Kacchan." Deku shakes his head. "Do you really need me to remind you what you already know? That sort of insecurity isn't present in the Kacchan that I know." There's a glint in his eyes that I've never seen before. Well, well, two can play this game.

"Bitch please," Sero interrupts, drawing out his words, "Insecurity? More like, vainglory, you mean."

"You stay out of this," I say in the most threatening voice I can muster, and Sero immediately backs down, gulping and holding up his hands in defeat. Satisfied, I turn back to Deku. "You didn't deny anything that I said, though, Deku. So that means you really think I look fucking hot, right? So why don't you just say it? And here I was thinking you'd finally outgrown that shyness of yours." I shrug in a nonchalant way.

Deku shakes his head again. "You really are impossible, Kacchan. I give up."

My eyes widen in surprise. Did I really just hear Deku say 'I give up'? What has the world come to? "You give up? Now that's not like the Deku I know."

Deku's next words are much softer and quieter, just barely above a whisper so only I can hear it. "The Deku you knew was a weak, useless extra who you wanted absolutely nothing to do with, right Kacchan? So it's better if I'm not that Deku and am a different person instead, no?"

Deku smiles softly, and I am speechless. I can't get in a word. "Besides, Kacchan, there are some fights that you need to walk away from. Fights that you can't always win."

He takes my hands and squeezes, and I want to say he is wrong but I can't. No no no he can't be right. There's no fight I can't win, I always win. I have to win. It's my very nature to win and if I don't win, then it strips bare the whole foundation that I am made of. If I can't win, then I won't know who I am. Winning is my very identity and Deku, of all people, can't take it away from me.

But as he holds my hands, with that sincere smile plastered on his face, I am not very sure myself. I'm not even aware that we are essentially standing in front of the whole class and everyone is staring at us, all that matters is the words that he mumbles.

"Thank you, Kacchan," He squeezes my hands a little tighter, "I'm so glad that we could talk like this. I know we can't go back to before any of this happened, but I really, really want you to talk to me again. So please don't give me the silent treatment again and just talk to me, okay, Kacchan? I really, really like talking to you so easily."

My throat feels constricted. I am not prepared for this. All I was hoping for was a comfortable banter, I wasn't ready for- for this. No one warned me that I was gonna have to deal with feelings. "Deku, I-"

"You don't have to say anything now, Kacchan. Just take your time," Deku moves to my ear. It would have been funny as hell how he has to raise his chin to do so, but right now, I'm too preoccupied with feelings to laugh. "And thank you again, Kacchan."

No no no no, this is all wrong. Why is he thanking me? I have done absolutely nothing that might guarantee a 'thank you' from him, so why? If he yelled at he, or screamed, then I would understand, but 'thank you'? I don't understand at all.

Even after Deku has moved to his seat, I am still rooted to my spot. The whole class seems oddly silent, or maybe it's just me who's drowning out the noise. It isn't until the bell rings to signal the start of class that I finally move to take my seat.

Fucking shitty hell, I still don't get Deku at all.

"Sooo... what's up with all that flirting with Midoriya?" Kirishima slyly whispers to me in class.

I immediately flip his desk and roundhouse kick him in the neck, because fuck skirts. I don't even care that Aizawa-sensei is standing right in front of the class and I am probably going to get another week's detention for this. Maybe I can guilt-trip him into getting me out of detention because he did more or less convince me to do a huge favor to the school just yesterday.

But the thought of all that flies out of my mind the second later, as I deck Kirishima for making a comment about how red my face is.

* * *

 **Guys, pls review or I won't know what you're thinking and I really wanna know what you're thinking. Please don't be shy to share your opinion, but also no flames pls. If any of you are going through the trouble of reading the story, then surely you can spend a little more energy letting me know your thoughts. But, oh well, in the end whether you review or not is entirely up to you and I don't want anyone to feel pressurized or anything.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I'm not even gonna try to make excuses.**

 **Oh yeah, this chapter has some romance. Of the Bakudeku kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I can't believe I even have to say this.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

Weekend brings the whole of Class-1A to a fucking karaoke bar, of all places.

I have no fucking idea why I decided it would be a good idea to ditch gym in order to join these dipshits, but clearly my ability of rational thinking had been on vacation then. Now I'm going to have spend the next three hours listening to these tone-deaf shitheads butcher every respectable song there is.

Fuck.

Not to mention that there are no other people around. Did they book the whole bar for three fucking hours? I wouldn't have thought that they would be capable of such sadism as to deprive other people from their karaoke rights for three hours on a weekend. At least Deku should have objected.

Huh, maybe he isn't as much of a saint as he leads people to believe. Suddenly, I have more respect for the useless nerd.

"Ooh, me first! Me first!" Ashido squealed in that obnoxious banshee voice of hers. Lord, I shudder thinking of what the poor artists would think listening to her absolutely demolish their songs. "You know Dancing Queen is my go-to karaoke song. Anyone feel like accompanying me?!"

Uraraka immediately jumps up, waving her hands like an over-excited schoolgirl eager to impress her crush. I groan.

Kiri nudges me with his elbow. "Come on, Katsuki! You can try all you want to pretend you don't like the song, but I know you know all the words to it!"

I give him a look. Who the fuck ever told him I don't like the song? I just don't like _Ashido_ singing it. Seriously, I've heard her sing this a gazillion times before, and no one should ever be subjected to that particular form of torture. I take some measure of comfort knowing that at least _Kaminari_ won't be the one accompanying Pinky. He did that once (which was one time too many), and I nearly died of ear-bleeding.

Kaminari is a god-send on the guitar, but singing? No. Just. No.

Ashido and Uraraka start singing, and despite all the mistakes and flat notes, it doesn't sound as horrible as I first expected. Huh. Maybe hearing the same song from Ashido one too many times has finally impaired my hearing.

As soon as they are finished, Kaminari immediately snags the karaoke machine to himself, deciding that utterly destroying our whole class's eardrums would be a small price to pay for serenading Kirishima.

"AND IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOUUUU," Pikachu sings(?), and bless Shitty Hair's foolish lovesick soul, he looks fucking smitten.

Finally Jirou takes pity on everyone and puts a stop to Pikachu's less than stellar singing by smacking him across the head. She takes up the stage and delivers a near perfect rendition of 'Respect', which earns her a standing ovation even from a class as uncultured as ours. Greatness has to be recognized.

Tokoyami politely asks to be given the mic, and sings a surprisingly good version of 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Huh, don't think I've ever heard the guy even speak more than a few sentences about something other than about darkness and death. Hearing him sing a whole song is definitely weird.

Well, as long as its not by Kaminari, anything's fucking acceptable.

"Huh, this is probably the first time I've ever seen an expression other than 'pissed-off' on your face," An annoyingly monotone voice drawls from behind me and I turn back to see who the fuck decided to disturb my moment of peace, only to come face to face with Professor Bag-eyes' illegitimate son from 3-D.

Wait, what's his name again? Something with an S, I'm sure, but it's not like it even matters what the names of useless extras are. Question is, what the fuck is he doing in a 3-A gathering?

"Who the fuck even are you? And who's the idiot who invited you here?"

Cheshire leans back with an _I-am-way-too-tired-to-deal-with-your-bullshit-I-haven't-slept-for-three-years_ look on his face. Thanks, as if I couldn't already tell with those Mount Everest size bags under your eyes.

He tilts his head slightly to where Uraraka is trying in vain to get Deku to leave the stupidly bright-colored chair where he has decided to take up permanent residence and dance with her. Deku, as usual, is a ball of nervous energy and just looking at him sends a spark of irritation in my mind. "Midoriya," Cheshire answers after a fucking century, and _of course_ , why did I even bother to ask, it only makes sense that a useless dumbass Deku would pick up strays wherever he can find them.

"No fucking way Deku talked everyone into letting you in on our class gathering just like that. This is a sacred motherfucking ritual, _don't give me that look, Kaminari's words, not mine,_ so who did you bribe?"

Cheshire lazily points to a carton in the corner of the room and mutters one word, "Booze." Ah, makes sense that everyone would be sold the moment alcohol appeared in the picture, but seriously, where the fuck did he even get all that booze?

"Where'd you get it from?" I ask, faintly registering at the back of my mind that somebody's singing a pop song that I don't recognize. The song's too happy and shit and the way too bubbly voice sounds like it belongs to Hagakure, but altogether, not the worst background music ever, I suppose.

"Raided my dad's secret stock," Cheshire answers, "It's his fault for going away on a business trip for two weeks and keeping the key in the house with his teenage son."

"You went through that much trouble just to get in here? Wow, you social life must be sadder than mine, and that's fucking sad."

"Actually, I made a bet that I would get Midoriya drunk," A grin splits across his face, "Time to get the show on the road."

Cheshire walks up to Deku, and I try to stifle laughter as he casually passes a shot to Deku, and it's impossible not to snort when Deku makes a face like he's just read a fanfiction about All Might crossing over to Twilight. Fuck, maybe this was a good decision after all. There is no other activity on earth that brings me greater pleasure than Deku's misfortune.

A couple more ear-shattering songs and a few shots later, a light tap on my shoulder brings me face to face with Deku, whose eyes have an unnatural glint to them. A mischievous glint, one that haven't seen in more than ten years, and the sight of it shocks me so much for a moment that my traitorous heart decides to skip a beat. I don't even protest as he suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd of sweaty classmates and out of the bar. It's almost way too reminiscent of those times when he used to pull me away to a corner of the classroom in kindergarten so that he could show me his notes about cartoon superheroes because I was the only other kid who understood what the work 'analysis' even meant.

He always used to grin at her with those way-too-big green eyes of his and say, _You're even better than them, aren't you, Kacchan? You're my hero._

The sudden rush of fresh air into my face brings me back to reality. Deku is still holding my arm, tight but not tight enough to hurt.

The belated realization comes to me that this is at least five different kinds of wrong, and I wrench my arm away from his hold and glare. "Mind explaining what the fuck you just pulled there, Deku?"

His smile is a bit distant as he replies, "I was just feeling too suffocated there."

"And you dragged me away too because?"

"You didn't look like you were having fun, Kacchan," He looks directly at me with that earnest and nearly child-like expression, and _fuck you blood, why are you rushing to my cheeks?_ My eyes are already red enough as it is, thank you very much, don't need the rest of my face to be same. "Remember when we were watching that school play one time and you got bored so I took you down to the river? Come on, it'll be just like that."

I honestly don't have any fucking memory of anything like that ever happening, but Deku takes off before I can reply, and against my better judgment, I run off after him, cursing whatever it was that convinced me to come to the class gathering today.

The riverside isn't far, and I jog up to where Deku is standing, fully intent on punching the living hell out of him, but something makes me stop. I find myself slowing down and standing beside him, staring at a certain spot in the distance.

"Daffodils," The word jumps out at me suddenly, "There were daffodils that day, weren't there? You told me they reminded you of me, because of my hair, and then you spouted all kinds of crap about it's scientific name and origins, all the shit that I didn't understand because I wasn't a freaking flower nerd like you, but now that I realize, were you just trying to call me a narcissistic bastard?"

Deku laughs out loud, "What? No, Kacchan! I didn't even understand most of Narcissus's story back then, I just thought that flowers looked really pretty just like you." That mischievous grin appears again, "But Kacchan, my eight-year-old self might have unknowingly been right, you know, because you are kind of a narcissist."

"What? Who the fuck taught you to talk like that to your elders? This is blasphemy!" Laughing, I push him to the ground and pin him down with my legs. His arms are surprisingly muscular, and I happen to realize, for the first time, that Deku's not the scrawny little kid who used to get bullied anymore. He might still be shorter than me, and he still has that annoying muttering habit of his, but he's grown. He's changed a lot, and I'm not saying that just because of how surprisingly firm his chest is when I punch him.

Deku just laughs even harder, and my face is fucking surely on fire. "I swear, shitnerd, if you don't shut up right now, I will throw you in a dumpster and roll you down that fucking rive-"

But I'm the one who shuts up, because suddenly, a pair of soft lips are crashing against mine, and the smell of caramel and vanilla is way too freaking intense- why does he even use such perfumes? Or is it his shampoo- but my mind is suddenly blank. I can't remember where the hell I am or how I got here, but _holy shit_ \- Deku, _Deku_ is _kissing_ me, and something has clearly gone wrong in my brain, because it feels so fucking good, and it comes with all the shit that romance novels describe and some more- the butterflies and the lightning sparks and fireworks- heck, downright nuclear explosions as an addition.

A sudden way-too-loud sound makes me jump away from Deku, and my mind slowly starts registering exactly what the fuck just took place a second ago.

I can hear the phone ringing and the rational part of my brain is telling me to pick it up because it's probably Kirishima who's definitely been worried sick because I left without telling him but- _Dammit, Katsuki, stop making Shitty Hair worry unnecessarily, you know it's a bad neighborhood, but_ \- but the only thought going through mu head is What. The. Fuck.

No, seriously. What the fuck.

Did Deku just kiss me? And did I kiss him back? This is all way too fucking crazy and it feels like my legs are never gonna get up again, but thank goodness my legs obey when tell them to stand up.

"Kacch-" Deku starts, his breath hitched, hair ruffled, eyes wide, and lips swollen. But before he can even finish saying my name, I'm up and running, not exactly sure where to, but right now, anywhere that's away from Deku is preferable to all those crazy unfamiliar feelings churning in my stomach.

Confronting feelings? Don't know her.

* * *

I find myself on the roof of the watchtower.

My mind is a whirlwind of emotions, but instead I try to concentrate on whatever the fuck might have possessed Deku to kiss me out of the blue. Did he one too many a drink? God, he so did, didn't he? Normal Deku would never have enough guts, or possibly too much respect, to ever be able to do that. So that's gotta be it, right? He was drunk, and people do stupid things where they're drunk. That's it, no reason to look further into a drunken man's stupidity.

For some reason, that does not make me feel much better.

"Kacchan!" Deku's voice comes up and I immediately stiffen, cursing myself for running here. Of course Deku would know how to find me here. This is where I always used to come to mope at a child, where Deku has always managed to find me every single time, so why the fuck did I think this time would be different?

"Leave me the fuck alone, Deku."

"Kacchan, I just wanted to talk about-" Fuck, Deku isn't going to just leave me the fuck alone, is he? Seriously, Deku, that was an order, not a suggestion, so why the fuck can't he just hurry up and leave?

"It''s fine, Deku. You were drunk, and I was caught unaware. Nothing happened. See? Everything's fucking fine, so you can just leave me the fuck alone. I need to call back Kirishima anyways." But I don't reach for my phone, and it feels way too heavy in my pocket.

I hear Deku sight. "Kacchan, look-"

"I said _it's fine, Deku._ "

Deku falls silent beside me and for a while, his breathing is a only thing that I can hear. My throat feels too constricted, and fuck, the silence is so, so loud.

"I only had one beer, Kacchan," Deku says quietly, "And it tasted horrible."

Despite myself, a laugh bubbles up to my throat and I snort thinking about the expression on his face that time. But if he really only had one, if he's really saying that he's not drunk- nope, that's a dangerous route to travel. Not fucking going there.

You can't escape your feelings? Oh, please, hun, watch me.

"So what, you're a lightweight, Deku. Can't say I'm fucking surprised."

Deku's hands suddenly grip the railing, and his voice is too tight with emotion when he speaks, and anger. "Oh my god, Kacchan, you- " A laugh uncharacteristically erupts from his throat, "Oh god, I forgot you were like this, Kacchan. Whenever things start getting even slightly real or emotional for you, you run. You're the most emotionally stunted person I've met, and it's so, _so_ frustrating because I'm trying so hard, Kacchan, so, so hard, but you, you don't even bat an eyelash before stomping on someone else's feelings as long as it means you can run away from yours. To you, I'm still that scrawny little kid who needs to be protected and the only time you can think of me doing something courageous is when I'm _drunk_ , but Kacchan. But Kacchan, have you considered for a moment that maybe this is who I am right now? We haven't had a proper conversation for years, and you know why? It's because you're like this, Kacchan. You got like this when I told you what happened with _her_ because you just couldn't deal with it, and now you're getting like this again, and I-" His voice falters.

My eyes sting, but that's just because I've been biting my lip too hard.

Deku takes a log defeated sigh. "Look, Kacchan, I'm really sorry I did that without asking, and I promise I'll never do that again if it makes you uncomfortable, but please, please don't put me through this silent treatment again like middle school. I just, I really want to get to know you again. And don't you want to get to know how much I've changed too? I finally went and grew a spine like you told me to all those years ago," He laughs lightly at this, but it still feels choked, "So can't we try to get to know each other again? _Please_?"

I feel small and trapped, but I've never been able to resist that puppy-dog look of his. I take out the phone from my pocket. Kirishima's two missed calls stare at me, and he's one person I've never been able to lie to.

I look up at Deku, who's staring intently at me. Sighing, I utter that one word that is probably end up fucking me over and leaving me for the dead, but it feels worth it. Because half-assing is not something that I'd ever do in anything and it's time that I made up for all the half-baked excuses I've given to stay away from Deku until now.

"Okay."


End file.
